Attachement
by Maelyne
Summary: NEWS / Tegoryo. L'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu. Et pour être aveugle, Yuya l'était. Prêt à souffrir pour être aimer, il en oubliera sa fierté.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, j'ai vraiment beaucoup hésité avant de poster cette fiction et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous n'aimez pas.^^_

_C'était un soir d'hiver comme il en avait tant vu passer. Il faisait un froid de canard ce jour là, la température largement inférieure à zéro, et il était bien heureux d'être tranquillement à l'abri à son lieu de travail. Bien sûr, à choisir, il aurait préféré rester chez lui devant un bon polar mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir n'est ce pas? Et puis, d'ici quelques jours, il avait une petite semaine de congé et il comptait bien en profiter comme il se devait, quitte à reprendre le travail avec des cernes de 10 jours sous les yeux. Bref, il n'était pas à plaindre et il essayait de rester le plus souriant possible en ce jour de grand froid.  
La porte automatique s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer un courant d'air frais qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Vêtu d'une simple tenue de travail verte et rouge, il n'était pas vraiment couvert. Heureusement que le chauffage marchait à plein régime!_

_Le nouveau client entra sans leur accorder un seul regard et se dirigea vers le rayon des revues, surement pour lire et se réchauffer un peu avant de reprendre la route a vélo, le vent glacial fouettant sans pitié sur leurs pauvres visages fatigués. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'à Tokyo, le temps n'était pas tout à fait clément ces temps-ci. Soit il pleuvait, soit il ventait ou soit il faisait un froid quasiment insupportable et dans ces cas là, mieux valait rester chez soi. Évidemment, c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il ne doutait pas que 90% de la population japonaise aurait préféré se prélasser sur son fauteuil plutôt que de se rendre à un travail ennuyeux et fatiguant au possible. Enfin, pour la plupart...  
Tegoshi lui, n'échappait pas à la règle. Il n'aimait pas son boulot mais le paiement du loyer n'était pas une option facultative sur le bail de son appartement et il se devait d'être régulier. Dieu seul savait que la vie était difficile, surtout dans un pays aussi cher que le Japon, et il n'avait aucune envie de finir à la rue, à dormir sous une bâche bleue près d'une voie ferrée. Non, son rêve était plutôt de pouvoir vivre dans une grande maison, avec une famille aimante et un travail relativement bien payé et agréable et il ferait tout son possible pour s'en approcher, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il avait les moyens d'y arriver. Il avait un emploi et c'était déjà merveilleux, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre..._

_Réprimant le frisson qui le parcouru, il adressa un sourire à son collègue qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre à ses côtés. Il était déjà 2 heures du matin, et les clients commençaient à se faire plus rares, les laissant quelques peu respirer et s'occuper du rangement des rayons.  
Lui adressant un signe de tête, son camarade appelé Koyama ouvrit la petite barrière pour s'occuper du rangement, et Tegoshi entreprit de ranger sa caisse. D'un mouvement souple, il s'agenouilla en soupirant et attrapa quelques sacs plastiques qu'il fit pendre au crochet sous la caisse. Voilà maintenant 1 an et demi qu'il occupait ce poste et qu'il connaissait son rôle par cœur, retranscrivant un petit rituel qu'il suivait toujours scrupuleusement à la lettre. Accueillir les clients, les servir, ranger et préparer sa caisse, nettoyer les rayons... Il connaissait tout sur le bout des doigts, et il laissait souvent ses pensées divaguer pendant ses tâches, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait aucune erreur. Pas comme si il en avait le droit de toute façon..._

_Calmement, il se releva au moment où la sonnerie de la porte retentit, faisant entrer un nouveau courant d'air froid qui le fit frissonner et grogner de mécontentement. Décidément, il détestait l'hiver.  
Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant pour l'accueillir, mais il ne put ouvrir la bouche. Face à lui, un homme brun, légèrement décoiffé et les joues rougis, regardait autour de lui d'un air mécontent. Ses doigts essayaient tant bien que mal d'ôter les gants noirs qu'il portait, mais le froid l'avait quelque peu anesthésié et il dut retenter plusieurs fois sa chance avant de réussir et de les mettre dans sa poche tout en avançant vers le premier rayon. La seule pensée cohérente de Tegoshi à ce moment fut de se dire qu'il était incroyablement beau. Oh ça oui, beau il l'était!  
De beaux cheveux bruns qui encerclaient son visage, des yeux sombres et observateurs, un regard hautain et un corps parfait... Non, vraiment, il était beau et semblait même s'en rendre compte, ne prêtant nullement attention au pauvre Tegoshi qui n'esquissait plus un seul geste depuis son arrivée. Debout derrière sa caisse, il le regardait sans ciller, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et le regard complètement vide de toute expression. Ailleurs, il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à le perdre de vue, n'apercevant que le haut de sa tête à travers les rayons et il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds __pour l'observer._

_- Tegoshi-kun?_

_Son collègue venait de revenir derrière sa caisse et Tegoshi ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, se concentrant pleinement sur le mystérieux bel homme. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais cru à ce genre de comtes pour jeunes filles en manque d'amour, il venait bel et bien de vivre un véritable coup de foudre. Son cœur s'était emballé à sa simple vue et lui comprimait la poitrine tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas y prêter attention. Les yeux vissés sur le jeune homme, il le vit se diriger vers lui d'un pas rapide, quelques onigiris à la main et il s'empressa de prendre une apparence calme et sûre de lui, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
Rapidement, le jeune homme fut prêt de lui et posa ses quelques courses sur le comptoir, avant de plonger une main dans sa poche et d'en sortir un billet de 1000 yen complètement froissé. Avec des gestes mécanique nullement naturels, Tegoshi s'empressa de faire les comptes et c'est avec une voix légèrement rauque qu'il lui annonça la somme qu'il lui devait._

_-860 yen... S'il vous plaît._

_Sans lever les yeux vers lui, il lui tendit le billet et Tegoshi l'attrapa, en faisant exprès de lui frôler les doigts au passage, ce que ne sembla même pas remarquer l'inconnu. Avec un léger signe de tête, il prit ses affaires et disparu de nouveau dans les rues bruyantes de Shibuya, toujours suivis par le regard observateur de Tegoshi._

_A partir de ce jour, l'inconnu vint tout les mardi soirs, vers deux heures de matin pour s'acheter un encas avant de partir. Et toutes les nuits du mardi, Tegoshi l'observait à la dérobée, nullement gêné par l'air interrogateur de Koyama qui aurait bien aimé comprendre. En effet, dés que le bel inconnu passait la porte, plus rien n'existait autour de lui et il se coupait du monde, n'entendait même pas Koyama alors qu'il lui criait presque dans les oreilles pour le réveiller. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de le faire réagir par tout les moyens, mais Tegoshi ne voulait pas l'entendre...  
Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux quand il l'apercevait, et chaque fois, il frôlait les doigts du jeune homme en rougissant. Koyama n'était pas dupe. C'était l'évidence même que Tegoshi était tombé amoureux au premier coup d'œil, et Koyama avait vécu un coup de foudre en direct, en constatant aussi les effets secondaires de ce genre de cas. Son collègue arrêtait de vivre dés qu'il le voyait, et il était évident que l'inconnu lui même avait constaté son effet sur lui. Jamais il ne posait les yeux sur lui, mais il adressait très souvent un sourire poli à Koyama tout en s'assurant que Tegoshi s'en rende compte. Pour le faire enrager pour sûr... Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait strictement aucune chance et qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà arrêter de rêver.  
De son côté, Koyama se rendait bien compte de tout ça, et il avait décidé d'agir. Son collègue et ami devait être aidé ou cette situation tournerai en rond pendant des mois, voir des années vu que Tegoshi était véritablement accro. Il devait l'aider, et il comptait bien le faire le soir même!  
A la caisse, Tegoshi trépignait d'impatience. Il était 1heure et demi et son prince charmant allait bientôt faire son apparition. C'était maintenant ou jamais!  
Reprenant sa respiration, Koyama s'avança vers lui d'un pas sûr, et se posta devant sa caisse, attendant que Tegoshi se rende compte de sa présence.  
Mais étrangement, Tegoshi lui adressa un magnifique sourire et tendit la main pour attraper un article qui n'existait pas devant lui. En fronçant les sourcils, il releva les yeux vers Koyama et sembla d'un coup redescendre sur terre._

_- J'ai cru que c'était un client. Tu veux quelque chose?_

_Il était irrécupérable... Complètement irrécupérable...  
Koyama leva les yeux aux ciel et reporta son attention sur son ami, en soupirant.  
__  
- Te parler._

_- De quoi?_

_- Il faut que tu ailles lui parler Tegoshi. C'est pas en restant debout comme un vulgaire poteau qu'il va s'intéresser à toi. Va falloir réviser un peu ta technique de drague si tu veux mon avis._

_En fronçant les sourcils, Tegoshi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. A la place, la sonnerie de la porte retentit, et il tourna la tête d'un coup, ne faisant même pas attention à l'horrible craquement de son cou qui arracha une grimace à son collègue.  
L'inconnu venait d'arriver et,comme à son habitude, il sourit à Koyama sans adresser la moindre attention à Tegoshi qui n'espérait qu'une chose: Qu'il le regarde! C'était pourtant pas bien compliquer! Mais non. Non, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui accorder un seul de ses sourires précieux, et ce fait frustrait terriblement Tegoshi qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Koyama. Pourquoi il y avait le droit lui? Pourquoi Koyama et pas lui?  
Son prince charmant disparu derrière un rayon, et au même moment, Koyama passa derrière la caisse, attrapa Tegoshi par la veste en lui arrachant un cri de surprise, et avec force, il le balança derrière le comptoir._

_- Va lui parler maintenant! C'est le moment!_

_De surprise, Tegoshi resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger avant de sursauter quand Koyama lui adressa un vif « Dépêches toi Baka! ».  
En tremblant, Tegoshi prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour se diriger vers les rayons des produits frais, là où il était sûr de le trouver.  
Koyama avait raison. Cela ne devait plus durer, et ce n'était pas son meilleur ami Shigeaki qui allait le contredire. Tout les mercredi matins en revenant du travail, Tegoshi lui passait un coup de fil en pleurant, brisé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui parler... Et chaque mercredi matin, Shige lui répondait la voix ensommeillée qu'il était temps d'aller se présenter... Oui, effectivement, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et prenant tout son courage à deux mains, Tegoshi avança dans l'allée, le cœur sur le point d'exploser.  
Le courage, il n'en avait pas beaucoup c'était sûr. Au lycée déjà, il demandait toujours à son meilleur ami d'aller parler à une fille pour lui, afin de savoir s'il pouvait ou non tenter sa chance... Et indéniablement, la fille en question était soit déjà prise, soit pas intéressée ou en dernier cas de figure, et peut être le plus horrible: Elle tombait amoureuse de Shige. Malheureusement pour lui, son meilleur ami était incroyablement beau, séduisant et sûr de lui. Aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister, et il n'en faisait pas toujours exprès. Combien de fois s'était il excusé à genoux devant Tegoshi, quand la fille qu'il convoitait se retournait finalement vers lui? Combien de fois Shige l'avait supplié de ne pas lui en vouloir quand cela arrivait? Tegoshi ne le comptait même plus... Et de toute façon, il ne lui en avait jamais réellement voulu. Il n'y était pour rien.  
Désormais, il allait prendre son avenir en main.  
En tremblotant légèrement, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il le distingua un peu plus loin. Il lui tournait le dos, et Tegoshi le détailla de haut en bas, tout en s'approchant doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il allait faire ça. La première fois qu'il prenait le risque d'aborder quelqu'un qui lui plaisait sans avoir une quelconque sécurité derrière. Cette fois ci, il n'avait pas pu demander à Shige de l'aborder pour lui, et puis.. Il n'avait plus 17 ans non plus! Il pouvait bien le faire tout seul au risque de se faire jeter comme un malpropre...  
Il arriva enfin près de lui._

_- Ano..._

_Un regard glacial se tourna alors vers lui et il frissonna, ne le lâchant pourtant pas des yeux. Il avait enfin réussit à capter son regard! Enfin!_

_- Bonjour... Je suis Tegoshi Yuya... Si... Si je peux vous aider... Dîtes le moi._

_Minable comme tentative d'approche et il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne recula pas, gonflé de tout le courage dont il était capable._

_- Excusez moi... Vous travaillez dans le coin?... Vous venez tout les mardis et..._

_- Je n'ai besoin de rien... Merci._

_S'il l'avait pu, il se serrait immédiatement enfuis en courant pour ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ce foutu magasin. Apparemment le mystérieux jeune homme n'était pas enclin à faire connaissance et Tegoshi baissa les yeux sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il venait de se faire jeter en beauté et il avait déjà honte de retourner près de Koyama, les yeux baissés et le cœur brisé...  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais au même moment, une main l'agrippa fermement au niveau du col et le coinca sans douceur contre un des étalages qui trembla légèrement. La respiration coupée, il releva des yeux étonné vers le même jeune homme qui venait de briser son pauvre cœur, et qui le regardait avec dédain, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage._

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis comme ça? Vois tu... C'est très agaçant et je suis du genre à m'énerver très facilement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?_

_Tegoshi hocha difficilement la tête, les larmes aux yeux mais ne put empêcher son cœur de battre toujours un peu plus vite en le sentant si proche de lui. Malgré son côté arrogant et odieux, il n'en restait pas moins horriblement beau et son charisme impressionnant le troublait plus qu'il ne le fallait. En toussotant légèrement, Tegoshi posa ses mains sur la poigne de son agresseur mais ne chercha pas à le repousser comme il l'aurait du. Il cherchait juste un peu plus de contact._

_- Je suis désolé... De vous importuner._

_Il croisa son regard une nouvelle fois, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Ce genre de regard pouvait rendre fébrile n'importe qui sur cette terre, il en était persuadé. Comment résister à des yeux aussi sombres et profonds? A cette bouche fine et tentatrice, qui semblait réclamer les siennes? A une peau si parfaite qui semblait si douce?  
Tout en y pensant, ses yeux descendirent lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il contempla, complètement perdu. Il le devint plus encore quand celle ci s'étirèrent en un sourire sournois et qu'elles s'ouvrirent lentement._

_- Tu donnerai tout pour coucher avec moi n'est ce pas?_

_Avec un « quoi? » indigné, Tegoshi replongea ses yeux dans les siens et haussa les sourcils. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais... C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.  
Le tenir dans ses bras au moins une fois, l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et sentir ses mains sur son corps... Oui en effet, il donnerait tout pour ça mais il ne l'avouerait jamais._

_- Non! Je... Bien sûr que non..._

_- Menteur.._

_Avec une sournoiserie non feinte, le jeune inconnu se pencha vers lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir le __souffle rapide de Tegoshi sur ses lèvres... Si près que Tegoshi ferma les yeux, attendant que quelque chose se passe...  
Mais rien ne vint, à part un rire cruel qui résonna à ses oreilles et qui brisa son cœur par la même occasion. Sentant que la prise sur son cou s'était brusquement retiré, il ouvrit les yeux. L'inconnu était toujours face à lui et le regardait avec amusement. Un amusement si cruel que Tegoshi baissa les yeux, les joues rouges et les jambes flageolantes, incapable de le défier du regard. Il était faible. Trop faible et son adversaire le savait. Il s'en moquait même... Remuant le couteau dans la plaie béante de son cœur avec sadisme.  
La sonnette de la porte sortit Tegoshi de son mutisme. Reprenant ses esprits, il le bouscula pour s'éloigner et il couru presque vers sa caisse, ne prêtant pas attention au regard peiné de son collègue qui ne lui posa pourtant aucune question. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça, il ne voulait pas le forcer à tout lui raconter.  
Avec un air de défi, il leva les yeux vers le client qui regardait Tegoshi avec amusement, et lui fit signe de venir à sa caisse. Tegoshi faisait mine d'être très occupé pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de lui. Koyama le comprit très vite et prit rapidement les choses en mains à son tour, se débarrassant très rapidement du gêneur et de son sourire sournois._


	2. Chapter 2

_Une semaine était passée depuis le fâcheux incident de la dernière fois, et même s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, Tegoshi restait tout de même souriant, comme à son habitude. Ce n'était pas son genre de se torturer l'esprit pour un homme, aussi beau soit-il et il faisait de son mieux pour rassurer Koyama. En effet, son collègue avait pris la fâcheuse manie de le regarder avec attention, comme s'il allait s'effondrer en larme dans la seconde, et c'était devenu franchement agaçant de devoir se justifier avec un sourire. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas souffert, mais il était assez fort psychologiquement pour s'en remettre et repartir la tête haute.  
Avec un énième sourire réconfortant à Keii-chan, comme il l'appelait régulièrement, il attrapa la serpillère. Un client un peu éméché avait fait quelques dégâts dans le rayon des boissons, et après avoir viré l'opportun, il était temps de passer après lui pour nettoyer.  
Il détestait ce genre de personnages qui ne respectaient rien et qui se permettaient d'être désagréable par dessus le marché. Malheureusement pour lui, il en voyait au moins 1 par nuit et il avait bien du mal à rester agréable dans ce genre de situation. Comment rester stoïque face à quelqu'un qui sentait l'alcool à plein nez et qui vous accusez d'être incompétent tout en hurlant dans le magasin?  
Tout en soupirant, il s'agenouilla et commença sa basse besogne. Il aimait son travail, à ne pas en douter, mais par moment il aurait préféré travailler de jour. Plus de travail bien sûr, mais des clients nettement moins perturbateur.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua la présence de quelqu'un face à lui que plusieurs secondes après, et il leva les yeux rapidement._

- Ravi de constater que tu sais désormais où se trouve ta place...

Il ricana avec méchanceté et Tegoshi mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir et de se lever précipitamment, une colère sourde l'envahissant lentement. Mais pour qui se prenait-il celui là? Oui, il était beau. Oui, il était diablement sexy. Oui, il était tombé amoureux de lui... Mais non, ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter comme un chien! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi le dénigrer à ce point? Il n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer sa haine. N'est ce pas? Relevant les yeux vers son visage amusé, Tegoshi le fixa de son regard le plus noir et trouva le courage de prendre la parole.

- J'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre un humour aussi puérile... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Fier de lui, Tegoshi fit mine de lui passer devant mais le client lui barra le passage, les yeux plissés. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, mais l'imposante carrure de son adversaire le cloua sur place et son cœur s'accéléra, conscient du fait qu'il lui avait donné une bonne raison de le frapper désormais. Quelle idée il avait eu de répliquer aussi sèchement? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire au lieu de l'affronter de cette manière!

- Je n'ai pas tout a fait saisi le sens de ta phrase. Tu peux répéter?

Sa voix douce et posée ne présageait rien de bon, et Tegoshi y lut toute l'animosité qui l'animait. Il était beaucoup moins sûr de lui pour le coup, et c'est en bégayant légèrement qu'il prit de nouveau la parole.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, excusez moi.

Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible, très étonné cependant qu'il l'est laissé partir sans rien dire. Pour le peu qu'il le connaissait, il se serait même attendu à une crise nerf ou à un coup de poing bien senti. Au choix.  
Bref, de toute façon, il était désormais en sécurité derrière sa caisse et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il le vit quitter les lieux quelques minutes plus tard, sans un regard en arrière.  
_***_

C'était une sensation étrange. Étrange et pesante.  
Vous savez, ce genre de sentiments contradictoire qui vous compriment le cœur et la tête à chaque fois que vous le ressentez? Ce genre de sentiment qui vous rend fou, à bout de nerfs?  
Depuis deux jours, Tegoshi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser sans arrêt, ou qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse. Malgré toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui... Malgré toute la peur qu'il ressentait en sa présence... Et malgré ce côté intimidant qui le terrorisait...  
Malgré tout ça oui, Tegoshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Toujours un peu plus, un peu plus fort chaque jours, chaque minutes... Il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il revienne et en même temps, il en avait peur. Il voulait le voir, mais il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il voulait sentir battre son cœur avec fureur dans sa poitrine, mais il se maudissait de ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour un homme aussi glacial et méchant.  
Voilà contre quoi se battait Tegoshi depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance un soir d'hiver, contre un étalage de pâtisserie à deux heure du matin. Tout les jours, ses pensées divaguaient toujours vers lui. Encore et toujours sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. C'était tout de même incroyable d'aimer une personne comme lui. Aussi fourbe et cruelle, qui prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser ceux qui lui portaient de l'admiration. Si froide mais tellement attirante... Peut être qu'avec le temps, à force de se faire rejeter, Tegoshi finirait par le détester à son tour. Forcement! Son amour pour lui se ternirait rapidement à cause de toute cette haine dont il était l'objet. Il ne pouvait en être autrement et cette pensée le rassurait un peu... Cet homme finirait par sortir de son cœur et de sa tête et il pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normale sans que rien que le fait de l'apercevoir n'éveille en lui des sentiments aussi profonds et destructeurs.

Les lois de l'amour ne?

Avec un sourire, Tegoshi remercia le dernier client et regarda la pendule derrière lui. 5Heure.  
Dans une heure, il avait terminé et il pourrait rentrer chez lui, afin de profiter un peu de sa matinée devant un bon bol de soupe. Quoi de plus réconfortant que de penser à une couverture bien chaude et moelleuse quand on devait affronter le froid matinal et hivernal en sortant du boulot?  
S'autorisant un soupir de lassitude, Koyama se massa les épaules en grognant, pressé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

- Encore demain et je suis en vacance!

- En vacances? Tu n'as qu'un repos d'une journée...

- Tu veux me mettre de mauvaise humeur c'est ça?

Tegoshi éclata de rire et se pencha pour attraper une bouteille d'eau sous son pupitre. Portant le goulot à ses lèvres, il se figea soudainement quand, du coin de l'œil, il vit une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. On était pourtant Jeudi...  
Reposant lentement sa bouteille sur sa caisse, il le vit se diriger rapidement vers lui, la mine sombre. A ses côtés, Koyama observa Tegoshi qui se raidissait à vue d'œil tandis que le brun s'approchait de lui à pas rapides, et il décida de ne pas s'en mêler sauf si le tout devait dégénérer. Après tout, il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire, et c'était à Tegoshi de s'en tirer. Et seul.  
Très vite, le beau brun arriva devant Tegoshi et lui attrapa le bras avec force, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure, il fut rapidement tiré un peu plus loin des regards indiscrets et brusquement, il se retrouva de nouveau coincé entre l'étalage de pâtisserie et un corps chaud et tremblant.  
Tremblant? Relevant des yeux inquiets vers son agresseur, il croisa son regard torturé et il fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Qu'avec t-il vécu ou appris qui pouvait l'avoir mis dans un état pareil, _proche de l'hystérie? Mais avant qu'il n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, la voix froide et cruelle du plus âgé résonna à ses oreilles. Ils étaient proches, terriblement proches... Trop proches pour qu'il ne sente pas les battements désordonnés de son cœur..._

- Dis moi... Tu m'aimes n'est ce pas?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément mais il ne répondit pas, bien trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Était-il si transparent?

- J'ai passé une sale semaine vois tu... Et j'ai besoin de réconfort. Tu es prêt à m'aider?

La poigne sur ses poignées le faisait souffrir mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Le regard perçant de l'inconnu était plongé dans le sien et il ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux, captivé. Son souffle précipité se perdait sur les lèvres de son adversaire qui était bien trop proche pour son propre bien. Et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, malgré le fait qu'il s'était promis de l'oublier... Il acquiesça lentement, arrachant un sourire triomphant à l'homme face à lui qui lui inséra un bout de papier dans la main.

- Dés que tu as finis ton service.

Et sans plus attendre, il le lâcha et sortit précipitamment, s'en oublier d'adresser un signe de tête à Koyama qui fronçait les sourcils derrière sa caisse.  
Seul contre l'étagère de fer, Tegoshi ne bougeait toujours pas. Il hésitait entre deux propositions. Soit il avait rêvé et il était temps de reprendre conscience avec la réalité, soit tout cela c'était effectivement passé et... Il devait sortir de sa torpeur tout de même.  
Sentant le bout de papier cartonné dans sa main droite, il dut se résigner au fait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et lentement, presque trop lentement, il déserra la main pour lire la carte.

Nishikido Ryo  
9-32-546-29 Shibuya-ku, Tokyo.  
0805-321-0087

- Tu vas pas y aller tout de même?

La voix criarde et légèrement paniquée de son collègue résonna à son oreille et il ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

- Si Keii-chan. Je... Je veux savoir ce qu'il me veut.

- Soit tu es totalement stupide ou soit terriblement naïf! Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il te veut Tegoshi-kun!

- ... Ca ne change rien. J'irai.

- Tegoshi! Cet homme va te faire souffrir! Il n'a aucunement l'intention de fonder une relation stable et approfondie avec toi, t'es au courant de ça?

- Oui. Je le sais.

- Et tu vas quand même y aller? Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup?

_- Oui!_

- Tegoshi-kun!

- C'est ma chance! J'ai enfin l'occasion de l'approcher et de rentrer dans son univers! Cet univers qui ne me serait jamais accessible en temps normal tellement je suis insignifiant et ridicule à côté de lui... Je veux avoir l'impression... L'impression d'être aimé au moins une fois. Une fois dans ma vie par la personne que j'ai choisi. Tu peux comprendre ça Keii-chan? Je l'aime! Oui c'est ridicule d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui mais j'y peux rien! J'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de lui au premier coup d'œil.

- Il va te briser le cœur...

- Ma décision est prise Koyama-kun. Désolé mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

C'était bien la première fois que Tegoshi l'appelait par son nom de famille et Koyama sut, à cet instant, que sa décision était irrévocable. Il était bel et bien décidé à aller le voir juste après son service, même si pour cela, il devait mettre son amour propre de côté. Car oui, il était bien question d'amour propre dans cette histoire. L'homme dont il était fou amoureux le traitait comme un chien à longueur de temps avec un sadisme démesuré, et en plus de ça, il se permettait de vouloir profiter de son corps quand il était dans une petite période de déprime. Était-il le seul à se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation? Tegoshi était bel et bien prêt à lui offrir son corps, sans rien demander en retour, et il trouvait ça normal... Complètement insensé ne?  
Avec un soupir, Koyama se détourna de Tegoshi. Il avait beaucoup de mal à le comprendre et il s'en voulait déjà de le laisser faire. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas l'attacher sur une chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il renonce à ce projet complètement suicidaire. Et puis, il ne changerait pas d'avis... Tegoshi était du genre têtu. Du genre très têtu... Et rien, ni même son meilleur ami Shigeaki ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Donc, il valait mieux le laisser faire, même s'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère après ça.  
A 6 heures 30 pétante, Tegoshi était déjà sur le pas de la porte, fébrile, la carte de Nishikido-san toujours au creux de sa main. Son cœur s'emballait déjà à l'idée de le voir de nouveau, de croiser son regard une fois de plus. Et même s'il ne devait y lire que de la haine, que du désir... Il en serait déjà heureux.  
Le cœur sur le point d'exploser, il frappa doucement à la porte de son appartement. Apparemment, il vivait dans le luxe! Un immeuble récent et brillant, un réceptionniste dans l'entrée avec un hall ressemblant à une salle d'attente de 40m²... On pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il ne vivait pas dans le besoin et Tegoshi pensa avec amertume que des centaines de filles plus sexy les unes que les autres devaient être passé avant lui. Un homme aussi beau et séduisant que lui n'était certainement pas du genre à vivre vertueusement pour sûr, et après s'être servis de lui, il le jetterait certainement comme un vulgaire déchet. Mais même en sachant ça, jamais il n'aurait fait demi-tour. Il était peut être maso qui sait?  
Il était mort de peur quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et qu'il tomba sur le regard appréciateur de ce certain Nishikido. De haut en bas, il le regardait comme s'il jaugeait la marchandise avant de s'en servir, et Tegoshi se redressa légèrement, bombant le torse. Quoi? Il n'était pas assez bien pour lui? Il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait? Il allait lui demander de s'en aller avant même de l'avoir laissé entrer?  
Une peur sourde envahit soudainement Tegoshi. Et s'il regrettait de l'avoir fait venir?  
Mais à peine avait il eu le temps de s'inquiéter qu'une main ferme l'attira à l'intérieur avec brutalité, referma la porte et le plaqua sans douceur sur celle ci. Une grimace apparut sur son joli visage à cause du choc et il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir paniqué quand il sentit deux mains impatientes s'occuper de la ceinture de son jean.  
Quoi? Déjà? Sans tasse de thé, sans un « Vas-y, fais comme chez toi » ? Il allait le déshabiller _contre la porte d'entrée, là comme ça, sans avoir pris le temps de l'emmener dans la chambre à coucher?  
Tegoshi ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête mais il savait lui, ce qu'il voulait réellement. De la douceur, de la tendresse, un baiser doux au coin des lèvres tandis qu'une main chaste caresserait son corps avec gourmandise. Il voulait sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé sur ses lèvres, qui lui ôterait lentement toute envie de le quitter... Qui lui donnerait l'envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il avait besoin d'amour. Besoin d'un corps chaud et tremblant contre le sien tandis qu'il crierait le nom de son amant dans un dernier râle de jouissance...  
Mais ça. Non... Non, pas comme ça.  
Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Tegoshi posa ses mains sur celles de son amant qui commençaient déjà à enlever son pantalon, voulant l'arrêter alors que c'était encore possible._

- Attendez... Je...

Le corps se colla encore un peu plus contre lui et il dû s'arrêter quand il sentit l'érection de son partenaire à travers les tissus. Une voix doucereuse et menaçante retentit soudainement à son oreille, et il ferma les yeux avec force, ses jambes menaçant déjà de le quitter.

- Tu étais parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il allait se passer en frappant à cette porte, ne?

Le gémissement de panique de Tegoshi n'empêcha pas Nishikido de continuer, au contraire. Avec une rapidité démesurée, le pantalon se retrouva rapidement pat terre. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucun amour dans ses gestes. Il ne l'embrassait pas, ne cherchait même pas à découvrir les courbes de son corps avec ses doigts. Il ne faisait que le dévêtir rapidement, trop rapidement peut être, tandis qu'une bouche agressive mordait son cou avec impatience. Malgré tout, l'odeur de son parfum lui faisait perdre la tête et Tegoshi ferma les yeux, essayant de s'enivrer à son tour pour ce corps qui se comprimait contre le sien. Très vite, il fut complètement nu devant son ainé et ce dernier s'arrêta. Avec un sourire sadique dont lui seul avait le secret, il posa ses mains à plats de chaque côté de la tête de Tegoshi, et plongea ses yeux rieurs dans ceux complètement paniqués de sa proie. Se sentant rougir sous ce regard inquisiteur, Tegoshi ne le lâcha pourtant pas des yeux, frissonnant tout de même au contact de l'air froid sur son corps dénudé. La respiration erratique, il se perdait dans son regard sombre et froid. Ce regard qu'il avait tant de fois cherché au cours des dernières semaines, allant jusqu'à en être jaloux de son collègue qui avait même le droit à ses sourires... Ce regard qu'il pouvait désormais admirer tout son soul... Oui, mais pour combien de temps?  
Sentant que Nishikido ne prendrait aucune initiatives, Tegoshi, toujours sans le lâcher des yeux, avança ses mains tremblantes vers son corps. Avec des gestes maladroits, il déboucla sa ceinture et fit lentement glisser sa braguette, jusqu'à ce que le pantalon de son ainé ne rejoigne le sien à leurs pieds. Mort de peur, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait ce qu'il ne désirait en aucun cas: être loin de lui... Loin de ce Nishikido qui lui avait fait découvrir ce sentiment d'amour si fort sans même en prendre conscience. A la seconde même où il avait franchit la porte de son magasin, Tegoshi était tombé amoureux de lui. Comme ça, sans préparation préalable et il ne voulait plus le quitter. Désormais, il ferait son possible pour pouvoir le revoir au moins une fois, et il savait comment faire... Tout simplement en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait: Sa virginité.  
Lentement, et tremblant comme une feuille, Tegoshi passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son désormais amant, se délectant de la texture duveteuse de sa peau sous ses doigts fébrile. Il les fit glisser le long de son torse avec une dévotion toute particulière, s'autorisant même un presque sourire quand il le vit frissonner. Le rendre fou, voilà ce qu'il voulait.. Le rendre dépendant de son corps comme il l'était de son cœur. Le rendre dépendant de ses caresses aériennes pour qu'il ne le laisse plus jamais partir, pour qui sait, peut être tomber amoureux à son tour.  
Mais malheureusement pour lui, Nishikido n'était pas du genre patient... A bout de nerfs, Tegoshi n'allant pas assez vite pour lui, il enleva son T-shirt d'un geste et se plaqua contre le corps bouillant _de Tegoshi qui gémit... De panique ou d'impatience?  
Brusquement, il lui empoigna les hanches et le retourna afin de le mettre à plat ventre contre la porte. Il enleva son boxer et sans même le prévenir, le pénétra d'un coup sec. De douleur et de surprise mêlée, Tegoshi poussa un horrible cri, rapidement retenu par la main de son amant qui se plaqua sans douceur contre sa bouche. Il étouffait sous sa poigne possessive, il mourrait à petit feux sous ses violents coup de reins, et un sanglot lui échappa tandis qu'il fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il voulait y croire. Il DEVAIT y croire... Nishikido serait un jour à lui et cette seule pensée lui permettait de ne pas s'évanouir de douleur pendant qu'il perdait sa virginité de la pire des manières... Oui, il tiendrait le coup, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à le faire craquer...Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aime à son tour._


	3. Chapter 3

_Un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres quand il s'agenouilla devant le comptoir pour ramasser un bout de papier qu'un client avait laissé tomber. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, Tegoshi se redressa lentement et jeta un regard noir à Koyama qui le regardait presque avec pitié.  
La nuit précédente, Nishikido-san lui avait ôté sa virginité avec violence... Et une fois rhabillé, lui avait demandé sa carte avec détachement et dédain. Tegoshi la lui avait donné en tremblant, des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues rougies, et il était parti à bout de force, manquant de s'écrouler dans la rue aux pieds des passants qui le regardaient les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, il n'avait pas craqué, il était resté droit et fier sur ses pieds et était rentré chez lui sans même se plaindre auprès de Shige. Il avait une fierté. Une fierté mal placée certes et il ne dirait rien qu'il puisse faire croire qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit. Parce que non, il ne regrettait rien.  
Peut être qu'il souffrait, physiquement et moralement. Peut être que son cœur resterait à jamais meurtri de cette première fois catastrophique. Peut être qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais après tout... Mais finalement, il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait vécu avec cet homme. Parce qu'il l'aimait... Toujours. Malgré tout...  
Se replaçant derrière sa caisse, il ne tourna pas une seule fois son regard vers Koyama qui l'observait toujours avec attention, analysant la moindre de ses grimaces. Il s'inquiétait, évidemment, même s'il savait que Tegoshi ne pleurerait pas devant lui et qu'il lui assurerait qu'il avait vécu le plus beau moment de sa vie. Pourquoi était-il si stupide?  
Le tintement de la porte d'entrée retentit et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers un jeune homme qui venait de faire son apparition. Grand, beau et incroyablement charismatique avec son costume noir taillé sur mesure, l'homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, se précipita vers son collègue, la mine sévère.  
Koyama ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux. Comment un homme pouvait il avoir une telle classe naturellement?  
A ses côtés, Tegoshi poussa une exclamation et se permit un sourire qui se fana très rapidement quand Shige se planta devant lui, sérieux et mécontent._

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas donné de nouvelles? Pourquoi es-tu allez le voir?

Yuya soupira et tourna son regard vers Koyama qui clignait stupidement des yeux en regardant le certain meilleur ami de son collègue. La veille au soir, il avait cherché le numéro de cet homme sur le portable de Tegoshi pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, et il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui faire part de la situation. Il savait d'expérience que Tegoshi ne l'aurait pas prévenu, et Koyama tenait à ce que son meilleur ami lui donne une leçon après ça. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas reconnu quand il était entré dans le magasin puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et il était plus qu'étonné de faire face à un homme aussi magnifique. C'était bien Shige, le meilleur ami de Tegoshi?  
En fermant les yeux d'énervement, Tegoshi repris la parole avec ironie.

- Shige.. Quelle bonne surprise. Oui je vais bien et toi?

- Arrête de faire le malin Yuya! Tu es incroyablement stupide ma parole!

- Ne fait pas d'esclandre sur mon lieu de travail s'il te plait.

- J'en ai rien à foutre Tegoshi! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête putain?

- Lâches moi veux tu...

Avec un dédain particulièrement prononcé, Tegoshi se détourna et le contourna pour se diriger vers les rayons d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré et confiant. A bout de nerfs, Shige ferma les yeux en grognant, une envie irrésistible de le secouer comme un prunier lui tenaillant les entrailles.  
A quelques mètres, Koyama avait suivis l'échange avec un intérêt certain, surpris de constater à _quel point ce fameux Shige s'inquiétait autant pour son jeune ami. Avec toute l'autorité d'un frère, il avait cherché à obtenir des explications mais Tegoshi n'était apparemment pas enclin à les lui donner, ce qui avait rendu la suite quelque peu complexe.  
Avec un léger toussotement, il obtint l'attention de Shige qui tourna les yeux vers lui et qui lui offrit un léger sourire reconnaissant._

- Vous êtes Koyama-san? Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Tegoshi a souvent des idées stupides mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait si loin pour cet homme.

- C'est tout naturel. Je m'inquiète pour lui également, et je sais que vous êtes la seule personne apte à lui faire prendre conscience de sa stupidité.

- Je suis content de vous savoir prêt de lui.

Koyama lui adressa un bref sourire et reporta son attention sur le fond de la rangée dans laquelle Tegoshi était, un balai entre les mains. De loin, il pouvait le voir grimacer quand il se penchait, et il se mordit les lèvres avec inquiétude, inconscient du regard perçant que Shige posait sur lui au même instant. Malgré sa grande préférence pour la gente féminine, il lui arrivait de craquer quelque fois pour un autre homme et ce Koyama était tout à fait à son gout. Un sourire timide et joyeux, un air franc et sincère, un corps svelte et élancé... Oui, il était parfaitement à son gout. Mais... Il n'était pas la pour draguer!  
Se détournant de lui, Shige se précipita vers Tegoshi pour lui hurler dessus une fois de plus, avant de s'en aller quelques minutes plus tard, voyant qu'il ne réussissait pas à le faire réaliser. Et c'était bien la première fois que Tegoshi lui tenait tête avec autant d'ardeur.

La semaine suivant, le fameux Nishikido était revenu dans le magasin, mais n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à Tegoshi. Pourtant, ce dernier avait bien essayé d'attirer son attention, mais pas une fois le fameux Nishikido ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Dépité et le cœur brisé, Tegoshi n'avait pourtant rien laisser paraitre face à son collègue et c'est en rentrant à son appartement qu'il s'était effondré sur son lit en sanglotant désespérément.  
Évidemment, les semaines suivantes s'étaient déroulées de la même façon, et Tegoshi se contentait désormais de regarder Ryo-san avec un amour certain. D'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve, il souriait comme à son habitude alors qu'il était brisé de l'intérieur. Une douleur insupportable avait pris possession de son âme entière, lui rappelant qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir son amour même s'il lui avait tout donné. Son amour, son âme, et son corps.  
Désormais, Nishikido possédait le cœur de Tegoshi et semblait ne même pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Il avait la possibilité de le briser entre ses doigts, de le torturer avec sadisme... Il pouvait lui faire subir les pires outrages sans que Tegoshi ne se plaigne. Il était tout à lui et à jamais.

En rentrant à son appartement ce matin là, Tegoshi se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Il avait réussis à obtenir deux jours de congé de suite pour l'anniversaire de sa mère et il devait encore faire sa valise pour la rejoindre à Osaka. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et c'était l'occasion de prendre un peu de nouvelles de sa sœur. Sa grande sœur, Leiko, avait à peine 2 ans de plus que lui, et elle vivait toujours avec sa mère dans la maison de famille à Osaka. Jamais elle n'avait voulu quitter le domicile familial, bien trop inquiète pour sa mère désormais seule. C'était une décision bien admirable mais Tegoshi s'inquiétait toujours pour son bonheur à elle... A vivre au crochet de sa mère jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, allait-elle réussir à vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée? De toute façon, et pour la énième fois, il allait en discuter avec elle, et comme d'habitude, elle éloignerait ses explications avec un geste impatient de la main. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.  
Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il se laissa envahir par le sommeil avant de se redresser avec _précipitation. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'endormir, il devait se préparer à partir.  
Au moment où il attrapa son sac de voyage dans son armoire murale, il sentit la vibration de son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jean et décrocha tout en empoignant quelques pulls._

- Moshi moshi?

- Chez moi. Dans 15 minutes.

La conversation se coupa, et Tegoshi resta de longues secondes sans bouger, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
Après de longues semaines où il s'était finalement fait à l'idée de ne plus le revoir ailleurs qu'au magasin, Nishikido-san le rappelait pour lui demander un rendez-vous. Enfin là, c'était plutôt un ordre qu'une proposition, mais bon...  
Baissant lentement la main, les yeux toujours fixés droit devant lui, Tegoshi essayait de reprendre conscience avec la réalité. L'homme pour qui son cœur battait, l'homme dont il était fou amoureux lui donnait une deuxième chance et il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser passer.  
Se précipitant vers la porte, il attrapa sa veste et sortit de son appartement en trombe, le sac de voyage jeté négligemment sur le sol et ne se souciant plus du tout de sa mère qui devait l'attendre avec impatience...

Ce jour là, Ryo profita de son corps à volonté, laissant plusieurs marques de dents sur sa peau délicate alors qu'il le prenait avec violence.  
Tegoshi ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois. Même quand il avait empoigné ses hanches sans douceur, lui laissant de vilaines griffures... Même quand il s'était finalement détourné pour fumer une cigarette, ne se préoccupant plus de lui...  
Il avait tout enduré avec courage, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'estimer heureux. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il avait pu le sentir contre lui, en lui, avec lui... Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il avait humé la douce odeur de sa peau, jusqu'à s'en enivrer totalement...  
En silence, il se rhabilla, en jetant de fréquent coups d'œil vers son amant qui fumait une cigarette, totalement nu devant la fenêtre de son appartement. Il savait qu'il devait partir sans bruit, pour ne pas le déranger, et avec une discrétion dont il ne serait jamais sentit capable, il attrapa son sac et se retourna pour quitter les lieux.

- Non.

Ce simple mot l'arrêta et il se figea, attendant la suite pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il était à quelques mètres de la porte seulement, et Ryo, toujours à l'autre bout de l'appartement, ne se retourna même pas vers lui.

- Va prendre une douche. Je te rejoins.

Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, il sentit les battements furieux de son cœur dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux en souriant, un bonheur sans limite envahissant son cœur meurtris. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien promis... Mais savoir qu'il pouvait rester en sa compagnie encore quelques heures était un cadeau amplement suffisant, et il posa doucement son sac à terre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, tel un robot dépourvu d'âmes. Mais qu'était-il devenu?  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il profitait de la chaleur de l'eau qui glissait sur son corps, Ryo le rejoignit, l'emmenant une nouvelle fois vers l'extase... Puis une nouvelle fois... Et une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, épuisés, sur le lit.

_  
Sa mère l'avait appelé, à plusieurs reprises, inquiète pour son fils qui devait l'avoir rejoint depuis plusieurs heures... Et, mentant effrontément, il avait prétexté une grippe, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait atteint la jouissance par quatre fois dans les bras d'un homme glacial et arrogant et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pu venir... Mauvaise idée n'est ce pas? Sa mère aurait certainement eu beaucoup de mal à le digérer...  
Oubliant sa mère et tout ce qui allait avec, un sourire bienheureux s'afficha sur ses lèvres douces en repensant à la soirée qu'il avait passé ce soir là.  
Nishikido-san l'avait pris sans douceur pourtant, refusant les baisers qu'il lui réclamait et ne s'attardant pas sur sa peau tendre et fragile avec ses doigts. Il n'avait pas était des plus tendres, mais Tegoshi s'estimait heureux. Le plus heureux des hommes et le plus chanceux du monde.  
Il se retenait de crier sur les toits que Nishikido Ryo l'avait choisi. Certes, juste pour coucher avec lui quelques fois par mois, mais tout de même! Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant!  
Depuis ce soir là, Ryo avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler une à deux fois par semaine pour se consoler entre ses bras et chaque fois, Tegoshi se laissait complètement faire, comme Nishikido le lui avait ordonné. Il ne le laissait jamais prendre les reines, il ne le laissait jamais l'embrasser et encore moins le toucher à outrance. Entre ses bras, il n'était qu'une poupée mais malgré tout, il ne perdait pas espoir. Ryo l'appelait toutes les semaines depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'était pas le signe avant coureur d'une certaine affection pour lui?_

- Tegoshi-kun? T'es d'accord?

Il se tourna vers Koyama et lui adressa un sourire, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire juste quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait plus depuis 15 bonnes minutes d'ailleurs, perdus dans des pensées essentiellement concentrés sur Ryo.

- Oui. C'est une bonne idée, fonces!

Koyama haussa un sourcil perplexe et s'arrêta dans la rue, forçant Tegoshi à s'arrêter et à se retourner vers lui.

- Alors d'après toi, je devrais prendre de la coke et coucher avec Shige.

- Oui voil... QUOI?

Koyama éclata de rire devant son air ahuri et lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crane.

- Baka! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas? Tu penses encore à ce foutu Nishikido c'est ça?

- Ne parles pas de lui comme ça! Tu veux coucher avec Shige?

Sa voix criarde résonna aux oreilles de son collègue qui se mit à rire de nouveau dans la rue. Ils avaient tout les deux quitté le travail un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux pour se reposer quelque peu. La nuit avait été difficile et horriblement longue pour l'un comme pour l'autre et ils étaient bien content d'avoir terminé, même si Tegoshi aurait préféré se rendre chez Ryo pour le voir de nouveau... Mais seul Ryo pouvait décider de leurs dates de rendez-vous...

- Non. Je ne veux pas coucher avec Shige et encore moins prendre de la coke Tegoshi-kun. Réfléchis deux minutes!

- T'es sûr?  
_  
Son air soudainement sadique inquiéta Koyama qui fronça les sourcils._

- Sûr de quoi? De prendre de la coke?

- Non! De coucher avec mon meilleur ami... Tu me parles beaucoup de lui depuis quelques jours...

La soudaine rougeur de Koyama le fit sourire, et les mains dans les poches, il reprit sa marche. Forcé de trottiner pour le rattraper, Keiichiro n'ouvrit pourtant pas la bouche pour se défendre, se murant au contraire dans un silence révélateur que Tegoshi interpréta immédiatement.

- S'il te plait tant que ça, tu devrai l'inviter à diner. Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait.

- Il ne me plait pas, et mêles toi de tes affaires!

- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu rougis?

- Je ne rougis pas!

Tegoshi se mit à rire de plus belle mais s'arrêta précipitamment en sentant son portable sonner dans sa poche. Fébrile, et sûr qu'il s'agissait de Ryo, il l'attrapa mais soupira quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Shige.

- Oui Shige?

- T'as l'air heureux de m'entendre ça fait peur...

- Mais non, dis pas n'importe quoi. On parlait justement de toi avec Koyama.

Il jeta un sourire sadique à Koyama qui lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il se taise.

- Ah?

- Oui, Koyama me disait justement qu'il...

Il se recula soudainement pour éviter son collègue qui essayait de lui enlever le portable des mains, et en riant, il reprit de plus belle.

- Qu'il aimerait beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec toi!

En rougissant, Koyama se cacha le visage entre ses mains, et Tegoshi posa une main sur son épaule, se retenant de rire tandis que Shige reprit la parole.

- Ah oui? Dis lui que j'accepte avec plaisir.

- Je vais le lui dire... Non, mieux! Je te le passe!

Koyama essaya de se défiler mais Tegoshi lui colla le téléphone dans les mains et s'éloigna discrètement tandis que son collègue portait le téléphone à son oreille, en tremblotant légèrement. Nonchalamment, il remit les mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer et sautilla sur place en regardant autour de lui d'un air distrait. Les gens marchaient avec rapidité tandis que le jour se levait progressivement sur la capitale et Tegoshi fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il reconnu _une silhouette familière de l'autre côté de la rue. Soudainement attentif, son cœur s'accéléra à cette simple vue et il sortit les mains de sa poche pour tenter de lui faire signe. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu esquiver un seul geste, une main agrippa son poignet pour l'en empêcher et il se tourna vers Koyama qui regardait de l'autre côté de la route, la mine sombre._

- Il n'est pas seul...

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Tegoshi se retourna de nouveau pour apercevoir un homme à côté de Nishikido-san. Grand, extrêmement beau et l'air hautain, il respirait la confiance en lui et le charisme, et Nishikido paraissait tout petit à ses côtés. Détaillant la scène de ses yeux perçants, Tegoshi compris qu'il assistait à une violente dispute et il se débarrassa de Koyama pour traverser la rue, perdu dans la masse de gens. Une fois à quelques mètres à peine, il tendit l'oreille en se cachant derrière un abri de bus, certain qu'il ne pouvait pas être vu. Un peu de curiosité ne faisait de mal à personne ne? Sauf à cet instant précis peut être... 


	4. Chapter 4

_Caché derrière son abri, Tegoshi fixait la scène des yeux, curieux. Face à lui, deux hommes étaient apparemment en pleine dispute, se regardant avec haine et colère à tour de rôle et il lui était difficile de s'avouer qu'ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple. Mais pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Avec un pincement au cœur, de peur de comprendre enfin le comportement fuyant de Ryo, il se força à reporter son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux._

- Va te faire foutre Yamapi! Tu me crois aveugle peut être? Tu couches avec cet homme depuis plusieurs mois maintenant alors ne viens pas me reprocher mon infidélité!

- Quel est son nom?

- Va te faire foutre!

- QUEL EST SON NOM?

- Pour que t'ailles t'occuper de son cas? Désolé chéri mais j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de son corps encore un peu. Si tu me l'abimes, il ne servira plus à rien.

Le dit Yamapi attrapa le bras de Nishikido avec violence, mais celui ci se dégagea férocement.

- Je t'interdis de toucher une autre personne que moi!

Ryo éclata d'un rire sans joie, en le dévisageant avec haine.

- Tu me l'interdis? TU ME L'INTERDIS? Tu crois peut être que tu as ton mot à dire? Quitte cet enfoiré et promet moi de ne plus jamais le revoir, ensuite on rediscutera de ce que tu es en droit d'exiger!

- Il ne signifie rien pour moi et tu le sais!

- Et alors? Si je te dis que ce sale gamin avec lequel je couche ne signifie rien pour moi, tu m'autoriseras à le voir?

- Bien sûr que non!

- MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS!

- Tu es à moi!

- TU RÊVES YAMASHITA! Je continuerai de coucher avec lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement dans ses bras! Et tu sais quoi? J'adore ça! J'adore l'entendre crier quand je le prends avec violence! J'adore entendre ses gémissements de plaisir quand je viens en lui dans mon propre lit, celui ou tu as tant de fois dormi! Cet imbécile se meurt d'amour pour moi et n'ose rien me refuser, je peux tout lui faire subir, il m'autorise tout! TU M'ENTENDS! JE PEUX LUI FAIRE TOUT CE...

Un bruit de gifle retentit dans la rue et Nishikido porta une main à son visage, grimaçant sous la violence du coup. Debout face à lui et tremblant de colère, Yamashita regarda autour de lui d'un air sévère, défiant quiconque de profiter de la scène et de les écouter se disputer.

- Je te hais Yamashita.  
_  
La voix douce et posée de Nishikido résonna doucement aux oreilles de Yamapi qui se mit à trembler férocement, les yeux braqués sur lui._

- Quittes le Ryo. Et je quitterai Jin. Je te le promets...

- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche...

- Appelle le et quitte le sur le champ Ryo... Je t'en pris.

Le silence prit place pendant de longues minutes et alors que Yamapi semblait le supplier du regard, Ryo sortit son portable de sa poche en souriant. De sa cachette, Tegoshi écoutait la conversation avec attention, blessé par tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Ryo ne pouvait pas parler de lui... Non, il ne parlait pas de lui ne? Pas quand il employait de tels mots pour le désigner... Sale gamin? Imbécile?...  
Il vit distinctement Ryo porter le téléphone à son oreille, et il ferma les yeux quand Koyama lui tendit son portable qui vibrait au creux de sa main. De longues secondes passèrent où il finit par se décider. Finalement, Il l'attrapa et le porta à son oreille avec hésitation, sentant déjà les larmes monter. Il allait le quitter... Il en aimait un autre et il avait profité de lui pour faire souffrir celui qu'il ne quitterait jamais...  
D'une main tremblante, il décrocha et il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Ne se retournant pas pour croiser le regard de pitié de Koyama, il prit la parole, d'une voix faible.

- ...Moshi Moshi?

- Dis moi, es-tu libre ce soir?

D'étonnement, il faillit lâcher son portable mais il se reprit à temps. Plus loin, Nishikido-san souriait à Yamapi qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés.

- Je... Je ne crois pas... J'ai...

- Je te rappelle dans une heure pour convenir d'un rendez vous... J'ai hâte de te voir...

Jamais Ryo ne lui avait adressé la parole avec une voix si douce et désireuse, et Tegoshi ferma les yeux avec force, quelques larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues blanches et ses dents mordillant férocement sa lèvre inférieure. Sans un mot de plus, Ryo raccrocha et Tegoshi se força à lever les yeux pour suivre la scène une dernière fois. Ryo remit le portable dans sa poche et sourit à Yamapi avec sournoiserie.

- N'oublies jamais Yamapi... Je suis seul maitre de ma vie...

Il se retourna pour s'éloigner, mais le plus grand le rattrapa en quelques enjambés pour lui attraper le bras et le retourner violemment vers lui. Ryo chercha à protester mais une bouche avide et violente se posa sur la sienne tandis que deux bras puissants l'encerclaient à l'étouffer et il répondit finalement à son baiser. Dans son coin, et le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, Tegoshi ne faisait plus attention aux « bips » continus de son portable, signe que la communication était coupée. Il ne faisait plus attention aux appels doux de Koyama... Ni même aux gens qui se retournaient sur son passage, inquiet de le voir pleurer si silencieusement.  
Non. Il continuait de fixer l'homme qu'il aimait tant embrasser cet autre homme avec autant de passion. Il donnait un baiser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, alors qu'il avait toujours refuser de l'embrasser lui. Jamais Tegoshi n'avait eu le droit de gouter à ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait pu les _effleurer doucement des siennes. Jamais il n'avait pu l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il était capable...  
Et lui... Cet homme y avait le droit. Pourquoi?  
Un sanglot lui échappa et une main douce lui enleva le portable des mains. Il se laissa retourner par Koyama qui le prit dans ses bras silencieusement, lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur tandis qu'il essayait de le réconforter en chuchotant.  
Mais Tegoshi ne l'entendait pas.. Tout comme il ne l'entendit pas lui murmurer qu'il le ramenait chez lui. Tout comme il n'entendit pas non plus Koyama appeler Shige en lui demandant de le rejoindre rapidement...  
Le cœur brisé, il le suivait en silence, le regard droit, des larmes coulant doucement sur son visage blafard, ses pensées ressassant en boucle la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt._

Quand son portable vibra une heure plus tard, comme prévu... Il ne décrocha pas.  
Même en voyant le nom de Nishikido s'afficher. Non. Il ne décrocha pas...  
Face à lui, Shige le regardait avec tendresse et se pencha au dessus de la table pour lui tendre une soupe fumante avec un sourire.

- C'est Koyama qui l'a faites. Elle doit être délicieuse.

Plus loin, Keiichiro qui était adossé sur le mur de sa cuisine, sursauta et se mit à rougir avec violence, avant de détourner les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre en silence.  
Tegoshi attrapa la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, sans remercier qui que ce soit, les yeux toujours fixés sur son portable qui vibrait toujours sur la table.

- Yuya... Je suis désolé... Mais...

- Quoi? Tu vas dire que tu m'avais prévenu c'est ça?

Shige leva des yeux attentifs sur Tegoshi et secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Tu savais où tu mettais les pieds quand tu as accepté son marché... Tu étais au courant de tout ça mais tu n'as rien voulu voir. Je n'y suis pour rien Yuya. Ne me met pas tout sur le dos.

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser sa tasse sur la table avec un bruit sourd, renforçant la moitié de son contenu sur la table.

- TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE!

- Je peux tout comprendre.

- PAS CA!

- ...

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux Shige... Tu couches de droite à gauche, avec n'importe qui et tu ne ressent jamais rien... Ne me dis pas que tu comprends alors que c'est toi qui a fais pleurer la moitié de la population féminine ET masculine de Tokyo!

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

_- Rien à voir? RIEN A VOIR? Dans l'histoire, tu es aussi insensible que Nishikido! Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner et on en reparlera quand tu mettras Koyama dans ton lit avant de le jeter comme tout les autres!_

- TAIS TOI!

- NON!

Tegoshi se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers Koyama qui fixait le sol d'un air absent.

- Keii-chan, ne t'approches pas de lui! Il te feras souffrir tout comme Nishikido me fait souffrir et tu pleureras autant que j'ai pu pleurer!

- TEGOSHI TAIS TOI!

- JE L'AIME SHIGE! J'aime ce connard insensible et je ne peux pas l'oublier avec un claquement de doigts... C'est... C'est pas aussi simple... Tu comprends?

Debout face à Shige qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, Tegoshi le dévisagea avant qu'un nouveau sanglot ne l'assaille et qu'il ne baisse la tête, se laissant submerger par la douleur de son cœur. D'un geste rageur, il chassa ses larmes et se laissa tomber de nouveau sur sa chaise, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. La voix cassée, il prit la parole, murmurant si bas que Shige se pencha légèrement pour l'entendre.

- J'ai compris maintenant... J'ai compris... Je... Plus jamais. Plus jamais...

Il pleura silencieusement entre ses doigts, ses épaules secouées par d'horribles sanglots qu'il ne chercha même pas à taire ni à contrôler. Il avait mal, terriblement mal et il ressentait le besoin de l'exprimer...  
Face à lui, Shige se mordait les lèvres avec force, ne se rendant pas compte que Koyama commençait à se sentir mal, debout un peu plus loin, les bras le long du corps. Il s'était rendu mêlé à une conversation qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre, tant les mots qui en étaient sorti l'avait fait souffrir. En à peine quelques semaines, il s'était accroché, rendu dépendant des sourires d'un autre homme. Il avait aimé sa façon de s'adresser à lui et de lui sourire avec attention. Il avait apprécié les rares fois où il l'avait vu au magasin... Il avait même aimé entendre Tegoshi parlait de lui avec négligence... Mais savoir qu'il n'était qu'un nom sur une liste. Qu'une autre fille et peut être même des centaines d'autres avaient pu profiter de son sourire si particulier... C'était terriblement douloureux et la re-descente sur terre n'en fut que trop douloureuse. Les yeux brillants, il attrapa sa veste silencieusement et sortit quasiment en courant de l'appartement...  
Ce fut en entendant la porte claquer que Shige se leva précipitamment et sortit à son tour, laissant Tegoshi seul. Comme un signal qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, Yuya se leva précipitamment, se prit les pieds dans une chaise et se rattrapa sur la table. Courant comme un possédé sur la porte, il ferma le verrou en tremblant et s'écroula sur le sol, pleurant de plus belle.  
La solitude était la seule chose dont il avait désormais besoin, même s'il devait passer toute la nuit à pleurer sur son sort et à espérer quelque chose qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pendant un mois entier, il ne répondit plus à ses messages, évita ses appels et effaça son numéro de téléphone de son répertoire. Il avait compris la leçon, à ne pas en douter, et même si c'était difficile, il tenait le coup, et avec le sourire.  
Pour éviter de le croiser au magasin, il obtint une autorisation spéciale de son patron pour travailler de jour et même s'il était déçu de ne plus travailler avec Koyama, il était sûr d'avoir prit la bonne décision. Le croiser réveillerait sans doute beaucoup trop de sentiments qu'il essayait de cacher... Non, il était hors de question de craquer. Pas maintenant alors qu'il était si proche du but.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tegoshi pouvait enfin comprendre à quel point il était dur de tirer un trait définitif sur la personne aimée. Longtemps, il avait critiqué sa mère qui avait eu le plus grand mal à se séparer de son mari, donc son père. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il était revenu en colère de son travail, à bouts de nerfs, faisant passer sa rage entière sur sa femme. Violemment, il la battait quand il avait besoin de se défouler et Tegoshi partait toujours se cacher dans le placard de sa chambre en se bouchant les oreilles le plus fort possible pour ne pas entendre les pleures de sa mère. Pourtant, et malgré tout, il n'avait jamais touché à ses propres enfants. Jamais. Toujours doux et compréhensifs avec Tegoshi et sa sœur, pourquoi devenait-il aussi dangereux avec sa propre femme? Yuya n'avait jamais compris son comportement, et plusieurs fois, il avait eu de graves disputes avec sa mère qui ne se décidait pas à quitter le domicile familial... Mais à présent, il la comprenait un peu. Peut être jamais totalement évidemment, parce qu'il n'était pas elle, mais tout de même assez pour expliquer son propre comportement.  
Ou peut être pour l'excuser qui sait? Son amour pour cet homme n'était-il pas trop extrême? Pourquoi s'accrocher à quelqu'un comme lui, alors qu'il existait en ce monde des personnes douces, gentilles et libre de surcroit? Comme par exemple Masuda.  
Avec un sourire, Tegoshi lui indiqua une rue plus loin où ils pourraient peut être trouver un restaurant intéressant. Masuda, de son surnom Massu, était le nouveau collègue de jour de Yuya. Un être sensible, sincère et qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Le cœur sur la main, il était de ces hommes qui ne se compliquait pas la vie, la vivant comme elle se présentait et Tegoshi l'enviait pour ça. Cette capacité à être optimiste en toute circonstances lui plaisait, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il passait la plus grande partie de son temps libre avec lui. Shigeaki n'était plus très disponible ces temps-ci et pour une bonne raison. La dernière fois où Tegoshi avait découvert Ryo avec son amant, Shigeaki avait en quelque sorte avoué à Koyama ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Pas des plus romantiques pour le coup, il avait tout de fois fait preuve de sincérité en lui disant qu'il ne lui promettait pas une relation stable mais qu'il ferait son possible pour le rendre heureux tant qu'il serait à ses côtés. Et désormais, ils s'apprivoisaient lentement mais surement, et même si Keii-chan était effrayé à l'idée de le perdre, il faisait tout son possible pour le garder...  
Il était donc 19h30 quand Masuda et Tegoshi quittèrent le magasin en riant comme deux bienheureux et ils cherchèrent directement un endroit pour manger ensemble alors que la pluie commençait déjà à tomber. Attrapant les doigts de Tegoshi entre les siens, Masuda se mit à courir pour se mettre à l'abri, et son ami le suivit sans faire d'histoires, en souriant. Dépassant quelques passants qui se pressaient sous leurs parapluies transparents, ils s'engagèrent sur une petite rue silencieuse mais lumineuse et s'arrêtèrent sous la hôte d'un magasin. A l'abri de cette pluie diluvienne qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne et cherchant des yeux un endroit pour souper, Masuda ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'état de Tegoshi qui avait changé du tout au tout. Debout à ses côtés, une main dans la sienne et une tombant mollement le long de son corps, il était figé et regardait droit devant lui, telle une statue. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent doucement pour attraper un peu plus d'air alors que son cœur s'emballait et il eut un mouvement de recul, serrant la main de Masuda un peu plus fort dans la sienne sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. De l'autre côté de la petite rue, et donc à quelques mètres à peine de lui, se trouvait Ryo dans toute sa splendeur. Habillé d'un costume noir très classe et très saillant, il était réfugié sous un parapluie qu'il lâcha soudainement pour le laisser tomber à terre alors qu'il s'avançait vers le couple, apparemment furieux.  
Masuda eut à peine le temps de réagir que déjà, Nishikido attrapait le poignet libre de Tegoshi et le tirai vers lui, en un geste de pure possession pourtant très mal placé en de telles circonstances. __N'était-il pas libre de sortir avec qu'il voulait puisqu'il avait en quelque sorte rompu? N'était ce pas lui qui avait un autre homme dans sa vie?  
Tegoshi essaya tant bien que mal de se rebeller mais son ainé le tenait fermement par le bras, lui laissant une marque rouge sur la peau. Il le serrait tellement fort que Tegoshi élimina toute tentative de fuite pour coopérer, ses doigts tremblants essayant de débloquer les doigts de Ryo qui l'entouraient avec force, sans succès._

- Mais qu'est ce que...

Masuda ne termina même pas sa phrase, esquissant un geste pour rattraper Tegoshi. Rapidement pourtant, Ryo se plaça entre eux deux et le regarda d'un air menaçant.

- Tu... permets?

Ce n'était même pas une question ou une autorisation et Masuda fronça les sourcils quand il comprit qu'il ne le laisserait faire aucune objection. Cet homme menaçant semblait si furieux qu'il avait peur d'interférer... Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser sciemment emmener Tegoshi loin de lui!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Massu... Ça va aller...

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Tegoshi tenta de le calmer mais ses grimaces de douleur contrastaient énormément avec son ton rassurant. Nishikido sembla se contracter un peu plus à l'écoute de cette phrase, et avec détermination, il fit demi-tour en l'entrainant avec lui, laissant le pauvre Masuda un peu plus loin, qui se mordait les lèvres avec hésitation.  
De son côté, Tegoshi était trainé, oui trainé, dans les rues de Shibuya, tout en gémissant de douleur sous sa poigne agressive.  
Relevant la tête pour voir où il comptait l'emmener, il étouffa un cri de stupeur et tenta de l'arrêter.

- Non! Arrêtez!

Mais Nishikido ne l'écouta même pas, lançant des regards terrifiants à tout les passants qui les regardaient un peu trop avec insistance.  
Se débâtant de plus belle, Tegoshi ne parvint tout de même pas à lui résister et c'est en gémissant qu'il fut trainé dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble. Jeté contre la paroi glacée de l'habitacle avec un grand bruit, il grimaça en fermant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, Ryo se tenait déjà face à lui. Violemment, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Tegoshi fut pris de tremblements. Ils étaient tellement proche... Depuis un mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, il l'avait de nouveau face à lui, à une distance plus que dangereuse et dans un ascenseur très peu accueillant pour le coup.

- Je déteste... Que l'on m'ignore.

A priori, Nishikido n'avait que très moyennement apprécié le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui pendant à peu près un mois et Tegoshi se demanda si cette fois ci, il n'allait pas finir par le frapper. Ces yeux brillants de colère, il les avaient pourtant souvent affronté chez son ainé et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu peur que sa colère ne s'abatte sur lui avec violence. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, ou en tout cas, pas physiquement. Reprenant ses esprits, Tegoshi essaya de le repousser de la force de ses bras, mais Ryo lui attrapa les poignets pour les plaquer contre la paroi, de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Si notre relation doit se terminer, c'est moi qui y mettrai un terme... Pas toi!

_- Je veux pas continuer..._

- T'es sourd c'est ça?

- JE VEUX ARRÊTER ÇA!

Le cri de Tegoshi le surprit et il relâcha quelque peu les poignets de son amant, avant de les resserrer de nouveau quand il le sentit essayer de prendre parti de son étonnement. Face à lui, Tegoshi tremblait, la tête baissée vers le bas, évitant un maximum son regard perçant. On aurait même pu croire qu'il pleurait...

- J'ai décidé de ne pas continuer... C'est... C'est finis maintenant. Lâches moi.

Ryo fronça les sourcils en l'entendant lui parler de manière aussi peu formelle pour la première fois. Décidément, le sale gamin était en train de changer, et ça, c'était assez difficile à accepter. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son étage, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'empoigna de nouveau pour le jeter dans son appartement, une fois la porte ouverte. Se rattrapant difficilement à une chaise, Tegoshi se releva malgré tout en grimaçant de nouveau et au même moment, Ryo, qui avait enlevé sa veste, le poussa durement sur le canapé.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres Yuya...

Il leva des yeux écarquillés vers Ryo, et avec un sourire sournois, celui ci posa un genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches avant de s'assoir sur ses jambes. Paniquant légèrement, Tegoshi posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser et se tortilla sous lui avec force. Mais de nouveau, Ryo le bloqua facilement en attrapant ses poignets et en les bloquant contre le dossier du canapé blanc.

- Arrêtes! Laisse moi partir!

- Non. J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

- Mais moi si! Si tu as besoin de te soulager, appelles quelqu'un d'autre ou va voir ton cher Yamashita!

La respiration rapide, Tegoshi planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant qui frissonna légèrement en l'entendant. Et d'un coup, il compris... Par il ne savait quel moyen, Tegoshi avait découvert qu'il avait un autre homme dans sa vie qui était, vraisemblablement, plus important que lui. A partir de là, il n'aurait plus aucune emprise sur lui et il lui serait difficile de le retenir... Ryo en vint même à le trouver courageux. Il fallait en effet avoir du courage pour le repousser de cette façon ou être incroyablement stupide pour croire qu'il allait accéder à sa requête. Personne n'était apte à lui donner des ordres et encore un moins un sale gamin dans son genre. Surtout pas un sale gamin dans son genre!  
Avec un sourire hautain, Ryo s'approcha un peu plus et sentit la respiration de son jeune partenaire se faire sifflante.

- Yamapi n'est malheureusement pas disponible pour le moment... Et j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi.

Se débâtant de plus belle, il se figea soudainement quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Ryo sur son visage. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres et Tegoshi entrouvrit les siennes pour respirer un peu mieux. Il aurait tellement voulu que Ryo franchisse les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, de son propre chef.  
_Incertain, il croisa son regard et ne le lâcha plus, tremblant exagérément sous son poids._

- Qu'est ce que tu veux en réalité? Une promesse? ...Un baiser? ...Les deux peut être?...

Yuya déglutit, le sentant si proche de lui et en même temps si loin. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais Ryo ne lui avait ouvert la porte de son cœur. Quand ils se voyaient, c'était toujours et seulement pour passer la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jamais il ne s'était confié à lui. Jamais il ne lui avait adressé un sourire sincère.  
Non, en réalité, Ryo se trouvait loin de lui... Ou tout au moins psychologiquement. Il ne pourrait certainement jamais le rattraper et passer un bout de chemin à ses côtés. Sa jeunesse et son impulsivité lui avait fait imaginer beaucoup trop de choses stupides quant à la possibilité qu'il tombe amoureux de lui un jour ou l'autre. C'était utopique, et il le savait maintenant.  
Reprenant sa respiration, il ne le quitta pourtant pas des yeux et Ryo reprit la parole, sentant qu'il avait désormais toute son attention.

- Tu auras seulement... Mon corps... Et rien d'autre...

La voix de Ryo résonna doucement à son oreille avec sensualité et Tegoshi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maudissant son corps qui venait lui même de réagir à l'appel que lui lançait son amant. Déjà collé contre lui, Ryo put aisément comprendre la raison de son malaise et il eut un petit rire sadique avant de bouger lentement les hanches en avant dans un geste totalement érotique.  
Un gémissement de pur plaisir échappa à Tegoshi et sachant pertinemment qu'il était encore le temps d'essayer de s'enfuir, il tira sur ses poignets pour le faire lâcher, ses yeux se brouillant malgré tout. Lui résister était difficile, ardu, et extrêmement pénible. Même s'il ne voulait pas continuer ce petit jeu malsain auquel il laissait des plumes à chaque fois, son corps réagissait beaucoup trop vite en sa présence, et ce, même s'il en avait décidé autrement. Nishikido-san le savait et en profitait allègrement et comme toujours, Tegoshi en souffrait en silence.  
Mais pourtant, et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'y arrivait pas. Son corps et son cœur lui refusaient cette faveur. Ils lui refusaient le droit d'être heureux loin de lui, et de s'en sortir dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre. Le destin avait mis Masuda sur son chemin, l'aidant à y trouver un quelconque réconfort, et pourquoi pas une issue possible à toute cette souffrance... Mais son traitre de cœur s'allumait toujours à la vue de Ryo. Son traitre de corps s'échauffait toujours à son contact...  
Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres alors que Ryo bougeait toujours des hanches avec sensualité et il allait baisser la tête dans un signe de complet abandon quand Ryo posa son front sur le sien.  
Rouvrant les yeux directement, il tomba sur le regard et le sourire rieur de son amant et sa respiration se coupa complètement quand il s'approcha si près qu'il en sentait son souffle se perde sur ses lèvres.  
Il jouait avec lui, une nouvelle fois... Il savait qu'il attendait un simple baiser de sa part. Il savait parfaitement que Tegoshi donnerait tout pour y gouter une seule fois... Une simple fois... Et il en jouait allègrement, jouant avec ses sentiments avec sadisme et méchanceté.  
Mais pourtant, cette fois ci, Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il sentit, non pas les lèvres, mais les dents de son amant attraper sa lèvre inférieure et la mordiller légèrement, sans douleur. Presque avec douceur... Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs souffles se rencontraient... Mais ses si merveilleuses lèvres ne touchaient toujours pas les siennes. Malgré tout, Tegoshi ne put empêcher le triple saut périlleux de son cœur et la soudaine chaleur qui prit possession de son corps entier. Ce n'était pas un baiser, mais c'était quasiment une promesse. La promesse qu'un jour, il pourrait avoir plus. Bien plus.  
Un grognement de frustration lui échappa quand Ryo s'écarta et il trembla un peu plus, sentant son amant lâcher ses mains et diriger les siennes vers le bas de sa chemise. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il pleurait de plus en plus. Cette fois-ci n'était pas habituelle, presque trop douce pour que Tegoshi n'en souffre pas. Ça ne voulait rien dire pour Ryo et il le savait...  
_Mais pourtant, il laissa ses mains caresser pour la première fois son torse. Il laissa ses mains lui enlever sa chemise avec lenteur... Il le laissa même lui ôter son jean doucement, sans précipitation alors que ses sanglots s'intensifiaient et que le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandissait.  
Quand Ryo passa une main délicate sur le gonflement de son boxer, Tegoshi rejeta la tête en arrière contre le dossier, et couvrit son visage de ses mains, toujours en pleurant.  
Il n'arrivait pas à lui résister et ce fait était frustrant. Savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser... Savoir que jamais il ne pourrait le repousser. N'était-ce pas un sentiment désagréable, presque douloureux? N'était-ce pas la pire des choses que de sentir dépendant d'une personne si cruelle?  
Mais pourquoi Ryo faisait-il tout ça? Cette tendresse, cette douceur... Pourquoi? Pourquoi le caressait-il maintenant alors qu'il avait toujours été si brusque?  
Déjà, Ryo lui enlevait lentement son boxer, le dévoilant entièrement, sans pudeur.  
Il était perdu. Complètement perdu et encore un peu plus quand Ryo inversa les rôles, s'asseyant sur le canapé et plaçant Tegoshi au dessus de lui, à cheval sur son corps déjà bien excité.  
Dans un sens, il était heureux de le mettre dans un tel état. De ce côté là, il pouvait rivaliser avec Yamashita et s'accorder une petite place dans la vie de son Ryo. Mais dans un autre, il aurait préféré le laisser indifférent... Pour que ce jeu entre eux ne commence jamais et qu'il ne lui donne pas un espoir aussi vain.  
Voyant bien que Tegoshi n'était capable de rien, Ryo leva un peu son propre bassin pour ôter son pantalon et Tegoshi suivit le mouvement, tout en posant ses deux coudes sur le dossier derrière Ryo. Les yeux fermés, et la respiration erratique, il se laissait complètement faire, comme d'habitude et malgré ses larmes, il se régalait de la présence de cet homme qu'il aimait tant à ses côtés.  
Le pantalon et le caleçon rejoignirent rapidement le sol sans plus de cérémonie et Ryo agrippa ses hanches avant de se placer correctement et de le faire descendre pour le prendre complètement.  
Le gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé de Tegoshi excita un peu plus Ryo qui accéléra immédiatement les mouvements de bassin, ne résistant pas à l'envie d'aller tout de suite plus vite. La tête enfoui dans son cou, et complètement en transe, Tegoshi agrippa son t-shirt entre ses doigts, humant discrètement l'odeur de son parfum boisé et s'en délectant le plus possible, des larmes continuant pourtant leurs trajets sur ses joues rougies par le plaisir.  
La danse entre leurs deux corps dura plusieurs minutes encore. Ryo répondant aux gémissements de Tegoshi alors que celui ci s'accrochait de plus en plus à son t-shirt, le froissant entre ses doigts blanchis par la pression. Se laissant submerger par le plaisir que Ryo lui prodiguait, il suffoqua pourtant quand il sentit une des mains de Ryo lâcher sa hanche pour se poser sur son membre tendu et juste à cause de ce geste, il se relâcha complètement en étouffant son cri dans les cheveux en sueurs de son amant. Ryo le suivit très rapidement, et entre ses bras, Tegoshi ne bougea pas, sa respiration sifflante se calmant lentement, profitant du temps que Ryo lui accordait encore, dans ses bras._

Les yeux rouges et la mine sombre, Tegoshi rentra à son appartement vers les 2 heures du matin, profitant du fait que Ryo dorme sur le canapé pour s'éclipser discrètement. Pendant de longues secondes, de longues interminables secondes, il avait été tenté de l'embrasser doucement. Juste pour comprendre... Pour savoir pourquoi ses lèvres lui étaient interdites avec autant d'ardeur. La tentation de gouter à leurs textures avait été grande, mais il avait finalement refusé de le faire. Tout simplement parce que Ryo ne serait pas consentant, et également parce qu'il préférait largement que ce soit Nishikido qui l'engage, si un jour il en avait envie.  
A quoi bon un baiser si Ryo ne le désirait pas?  
Un énième soupir et Tegoshi s'allongea sur son lit, avant de s'endormir complètement quelques secondes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Heureusement qu'il était en repos, il allait pouvoir se _reposer et rester encore un peu au lit. Mais à peine c'était-il mis cette idée en tête que trois coups brefs résonnèrent à la porte et en grognant, il balança son oreiller de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un soupir et il se leva finalement, avec un seul bas de pyjama pour compagnon.  
Les yeux bouffis et les cheveux ébouriffés, il tomba nez à nez avec Masuda qui sursauta devant sa mine affreuse. A son tour, Tegoshi ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et se plaqua une main sur la bouche, honteux de se faire surprendre dans une tenue aussi peu avantageuse._

- Euh... Ohayo, Tegoshi-kun... Je... Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi hier soir quand... Quand tu es parti avec ce mec et... Enfin bref, je voulais voir comment tu allais...

Lentement, il le détailla de haut en bas, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Reprenant conscience avec la réalité, Tegoshi le fit entrer et s'éclipsa directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, lui assurant qu'il répondrait à toutes ces questions une fois qu'il serait présentable. Avec un sourire affectueux, Masuda s'assit doucement sur le lit défait, et du bout des doigts, caressa les draps bleus, en soupirant doucement. L'appartement avait l'odeur de Tegoshi. Son empreinte était partout, présente sur les murs, les draps, dans l'air ambiant et Masuda ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'en imprégner.  
Se laissant tomber en arrière, il soupira doucement avant de sortir un vibreur sur sa gauche. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le portable de son ami sur lequel s'affichait le nom de « Ryo ».  
Il devrait peut être décrocher.

- Moshi moshi...

Un silence lui répondit et il redit la même chose une deuxième fois, pas très sûr de s'être fait comprendre.

- Moshi moshi ?

- C'est qui?

- Euh... Je suis Masuda Takahisa. Tegoshi-kun est sous la douche. Je peux lui laisser un message si vous voulez?

- Sous la douche?

- Oui, il vient juste d'y entrer. Vous voulez lui laisser un message?

- Dis lui que je l'attends dans 10 minutes chez moi.

- Euh... Et bien en fait, je dois passer la journée avec lui et...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant compte que son interlocuteur venait tout juste de raccrocher. Masuda, plein d'incompréhension, reposa le portable en douceur sur le lit, jouant quelques secondes avec le porte clé en forme de chat qui y était accroché.


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme convenu donc, Masuda entraina Tegoshi à l'extérieur, afin de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie, puisque leurs rendez vous de la veille avait été... Annulé... Si l'on pouvait parler d'annulation.  
Toute la journée se passa donc dans la bonne humeur la plus totale, et vers 19h30 et l'estomac dans les talons, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant pas très cher que Masuda connaissait sur les bouts des doigts. La serveuse étant une de ses anciennes petites amies, et restés en bon terme, elle lui accordait souvent beaucoup de petites remises. Après tout, peut être espérait-elle le reconquérir un jour. Et bien oui, Masuda était plutôt beau garçon et très bon parti! Un cuisinier hors pair, une gentillesse à toute épreuve, pouvant subvenir aux besoins de sa chère et tendre, il faisait parti de ces hommes que les jeunes femmes rêvaient de présenter à leur parents, et il ne s'en doutait même pas. Toujours très souriant, il se contentait de vivre à sa manière, peu conscient des regards envieux qu'on posait sur lui.  
Dans ce petit restaurant donc, ils s'installèrent à une table en retrait, face à face et une fois que la serveuse ai pris leurs commandes avec un sourire enjôleur, Tegoshi se pencha par dessus la table en souriant._

- Elle a l'air de tenir encore beaucoup à toi! Et elle est sacrément mignonne! Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas le coup?

Face à lui, Masuda rougit un peu, et positionna sa serviette sur ses genoux d'un air distrait.

- J'ai tiré un trait sur elle depuis longtemps... Et puis, elle est bien trop compliquée pour moi.

- Comment ça?

- Et ben... Disons qu'elle aspire à une vie que je ne suis pas encore capable d'offrir.

- Le mariage et les enfants c'est ça?

- Oui... Je n'ai que 22 ans! Tu me vois, moi, avec un gamin sous le bras?

Tegoshi éclata de rire en se penchant en arrière, et une fois calmé, il but une gorgée de son thé vert avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je crois qu'on arrive à un âge où toutes les filles aspirent à ce genre de vie. Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas y échapper!

- Sauf si je tombe amoureux d'un homme.

De surprise, Tegoshi posa une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de recracher sa boisson, et après s'être essuyé les lèvres rapidement, il posa les yeux sur lui.

- Un homme? Mais...

Il se pencha encore un peu plus sur la table et murmura doucement, pour être sûr de n'être entendu que de Masuda.

- Mais... Tu es... Homosexuel?

- Non. Je suis juste de ceux qui considèrent que l'amour n'a pas de frontières. Que je tombe amoureux d'un homme ou d'une femme ne fait aucune différence pour moi... C'est comme ça et ça ne se contrôle pas.  
_  
Qu' avait-il à répondre à ça? Tegoshi était complètement d'accord avec lui, puisque lui même n'avait pas choisi de tomber sous le charme d'un autre homme. Sa prestance, sa démarche, son charisme... Tout cela et plus encore avait contribué à le faire tomber amoureux, et si ça avait été une femme, alors sa réaction aurait été la même. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à penser.  
Avec un mordillement des lèvres et un sourire complice, Tegoshi hocha lentement de la tête, avant de se pencher légèrement en arrière pour permettre à la serveuse de déposer leurs plats sur la table. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il attrapa ses baguettes et reprit la parole._

- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser... En fait, je penses comme toi.

Masuda ne souleva pas, se contentant de lui faire un sourire avant de piocher dans son riz et d'en prendre plusieurs bouchées.  
Durant toute sa courte vie, Tegoshi avait eu très peu d'amis, mais il avait toujours su s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Il était loin d'être hypocrite et superficiel, et il aimait beaucoup les personnes franches,optimistes et ouvertes d'esprit qui ne voyaient pas l'homosexualité comme une tare. Parce que même dans la communauté japonaise, parmi un large choix d'ouvrage traitant du sujet... L'homosexualité restait un sujet sensible et incroyablement tabou...  
Heureusement, il était tombé sur les bonnes personnes... Et il avait rencontré Shigeaki, qui avait toujours su l'aider dans tout ses choix, allant même jusqu'à le pousser à accomplir certaines actions. Ensuite, il avait rencontré Koyama, avec qui il avait de longues discussions philosophiques ou au contraire, dénuées de tout intérêt. Et enfin, Masuda, qu'il aurait peut être préféré rencontrer plus tôt. Il était tellement doux, tellement attentionné et gentil, que Tegoshi aurait facilement pu tomber amoureux de lui. Bien sûr, il ne le laissait pas indifférent tant il était adorable et gentil...  
Oui mais voilà... Nishikido-san était dans sa tête et son cœur et il serait difficile de l'y déloger. Il avait pris une place si importante en si peu de temps, que l'oublier serait certainement la chose la plus ardue de toute sa vie. Évidemment, s'il se laissait faire de cette façon, il n'y arriverai jamais! Il était trop faible, trop stupide et il n'arrivait pas à lui faire face comme il l'aurait du.  
Avalant une nouvelle gorgée de thé vert, il se promit mentalement de tout faire pour lui résister à partir de maintenant. Ryo ne lui donnerait jamais rien d'autre que son corps et il en était parfaitement conscient.. Oui... Mais alors pourquoi continuait-il à s'accrocher?  
Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et Masuda l'interrogea du regard, tout en finissant de mâcher un de ses gyozas.

- Un problème?

- Non. Pas vraiment... Juste des choix difficiles à faire.

Il sourit et baissa les yeux pour prendre une bouchée de riz, et Masuda reposa ses baguettes sur son bol en se frottant les mains sur sa serviette.

- Ah oui! J'ai oublié de te dire que ton téléphone avait sonné ce matin pendant que t'étais sous la douche.

Aussitôt, Tegoshi se redressa, alerte.

- J'ai décroché, et je suis tombé sur un mec pas très sympathique...

Son cœur s'accéléra et il reposa ses baguettes sur la table, fébrile. Une d'entre elle roula et tomba à ses pieds mais il n'y fit même pas attention.

- Il voulait que tu ailles le voir juste après ta douche... Mais comme je lui ai dit qu'on devait passer _la journée ensemble, il a raccroché._

- Tu... Tu lui as dit que j'étais sous la douche?

Masuda hocha la tête tout en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de riz et Tegoshi baissa les yeux. D'un point de vue reculé et parfaitement objectif, il était évident que les dires de Masuda seraient interprété d'une façon complètement différente de sa base initiale. Surtout quand on s'appelait Ryo Nishikido et qu'on faisait preuve d'une possessivité incroyable même avec les personnes qui ne représentaient rien pour lui. Tegoshi ne devait voir personne d'autre que lui, ne toucher aucun autre homme... N'aimer aucun autre homme que lui.  
Alors si Masuda lui disait avec détachement qu'il était sous la douche et qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble...  
Masuda sursauta en renversant son verre sur la table quand Tegoshi se leva d'un bond, se jetant sur sa veste pour l'enfiler rapidement en de grands gestes désordonnés.

- Teshi? Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je... je dois aller le voir!

- Quoi? Maintenant?

Mais Tegoshi était déjà parti en courant, sans s'occuper outre mesure des cris de protestations de Masuda qui essayait vainement de le retenir.

Dehors, le temps s'était un peu radoucit et une foule de monde circulait dans les rues, des sacs à la main. En ce samedi soir, des jeunes filles qui avaient l'âge d'aller au lycée se baladaient dans les rues en bande, papotant d'une voix forte et riant dans leurs coins quand un beau jeune homme passaient près d'elle. Ce fut le cas quand Tegoshi les dépassa en courant, mais il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas leurs commentaires sur son physique tout à fait adorable. De toute façon, il n'entendait plus rien! Il se concentrait sur le chemin à suivre pour arriver le plus vite possible chez son amant. Il se concentrait sur les excuses qu'il allait devoir lui fournir... Sur ses explications quant à la présence de Masuda chez lui... Et également sur sa possible réaction.  
Après son retard de plus de 10 heures, il allait certainement le lui faire regretter.  
Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire attendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas se présenter à son appartement quand il le désirait, et il rejeta en bloc la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de faire demi-tour et de l'abandonner une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre de toute façon...  
Même s'il s'était promis quelques minutes plus tôt d'arrêter tout ça et de se concentrer pleinement sur Masuda, qui n'avait aucune intention de le faire souffrir, lui. Ryo se servait de lui, l'appelait quand il en avait envie, et lui... Il obéissait aux moindres de ses ordres sans discuter.  
Pourtant, même en sachant tout ça, il arriva rapidement à son immeuble et appuya fébrilement sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, trépignant pour qu'il monte plus vite. La respiration erratique et les cheveux décoiffés, il se présenta à sa porte en appuyant longuement sur la sonnette, priant pour que Ryo soit encore chez lui.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Yamashita...  
Il était dans de beaux draps! Yamapi allait surement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le livreur de pizza, ou un vulgaire voisin... Il allait comprendre qu'il était son amant et... Non, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il allait lui faire!  
Difficilement, il déglutit, tout en le fixant des yeux. Yamapi le regardait avec dédain, semblant essayer de comprendre à qui il avait affaire et il avait l'air drôlement impressionnant. En plus de ça, il le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

_- Qui es tu?_

Tegoshi se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse au nom qu'il pourrait lui donner. Mais apparemment, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'esprit vif de Yamashita qui ricana doucement et il leva des yeux apeurés vers lui.

- Je vois je vois... Tu es le fameux sale gosse dont m'a si souvent parlé mon cher Ryo... Celui qui a osé poser ses sales pattes sur ma propriété privée...

Sa voix s'était faite doucereuse, dangereuse.. Et inconsciemment, Tegoshi fit un pas en arrière, conscient du danger qu'il représentait.

- Mais ne restes pas dehors voyons... Entre!

Violemment, Tegoshi sentit une main puissante s'abattre sur son col de chemise pour le tirer à l'intérieur de l'appartement et il se retrouva propulser contre le mur un peu plus loin, grimaçant sous la force de Yamashita. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte et Tegoshi massa son épaule endoloris tout en fixant son ainé qui refermait doucement la porte derrière lui.

- RYO! Regardes qui est la mon cœur!

Sur ses gardes, il sursauta quand Ryo fit son apparition dans la pièce, habillé confortablement avec un jean et une chemise blanche froissée. Beau comme jamais, il parut étonné de le croiser dans son appartement, mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet. Tel un faucon se jetant sur sa proie, Yamapi l'attrapa presque un peu trop violemment par la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tandis qu'il continuait de fixer Tegoshi avec sadisme. Yeux dans les yeux.. Dans le seul but de le faire souffrir lui... De lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce tableau idyllique.  
Au bout de plusieurs secondes et à bout de souffle, Ryo se recula en grognant de mécontentement, et il fixa son regard sur Tegoshi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la?

Droit comme un "i", Tegoshi ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas entendu la question de toute façon. Non. Il restait juste hypnotisé par ce baiser auquel il venait d'assister et qui venait de lui briser un peu plus le cœur. Pourquoi lui imposer une telle souffrance mentale?  
Il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien vu. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Toujours pas et malgré tout ses efforts.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand il sentit une présence face à lui et rudement, il fut plaqué contre le mur par Yamapi, poussant un gémissement plaintif qui résonna dans le silence de l'appartement. Son dos venait de buter douloureusement contre la pierre froide et il grimaça légèrement tout en essayant de capter le regard de Ryo un peu plus en retrait. Il semblait incapable de bouger et d'intervenir en sa faveur, se mordant les lèvres avec fureur jusqu'à en laisser de vilaines marques rouges.  
Tegoshi reporta donc son attention sur son ainé qui souriait tout en le détaillant complètement de haut en bas, sa langue léchant ses lèvres d'un air lubrique.

- Effectivement, il est tentant. Très tentant même, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu couches avec lui, amour... Une bouche gourmande... Un corps désirable... Un adorable petit cul... Tu es tombé sur la perle rare...

D'une main, il lui caressa le visage tout en affichant ce sourire sadique sur son visage parfait, et _Tegoshi ne put s'empêcher de trembler violemment, en détournant la tête d'un coup. Il était trop près... Mon dieu, beaucoup trop près!_

- Dis moi... Il embrasse bien au moins?

Il se retourna vers Ryo qui paniquait de plus en plus mais qui essayait de rester stoïque. Il avait la possibilité de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ailles trop loin, ça il le savait... Mais il ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Yamashita était d'un naturel jaloux et possessif mais il n'était pas du genre à se battre. Non. Mais... Profiter de ce jeune homme, ça, il en était parfaitement capable...

- Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé...

- Oh vraiment?

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Tegoshi qui avait fermé les yeux et entrouvert les lèvres pour respirer un peu plus facilement. De cette façon, et alors qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, il devenait encore plus désirable aux yeux de Yamapi qui se mordit les lèvres en souriant. Levant lentement ses doigts vers le menton du plus jeune, il attrapa rapidement son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Tegoshi ravala son gémissement de douleur en serrant les dents, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ryo évitait autant son regard alors qu'il n'avait jamais eut autant besoin de lui que maintenant.

- Pourquoi? Il a une bien jolie bouche pourtant.

Derrière lui, Ryo haussa les épaules, mais évita de nouveau le regard terrorisé de Tegoshi.

- Je n'embrasse que les personnes dont je suis amoureux.

Le coup de poignard l'atteignit en plein cœur et il ferma les yeux sous l'éclat de rire sadique de Yamapi qui se colla un peu plus contre lui. D'une voix doucereuse et horriblement sarcastique, il reprit la parole en souriant toujours.

- Tu entends ça? Il ne t'aime pas... Alors? Qu'est ce que ça fait de le savoir? Tu as mal?

Une de ses mains caressa lentement sa joue et Tegoshi ferma les yeux de dégout, avant de poser ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser fermement. Mais évidemment, Yamapi ne bougea pas d'un iota, plus fort et imposant que lui, et lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le bout de son nez, jusqu'à arriver sur ses lèvres que Tegoshi ferma instantanément avant de tourner la tête pour échapper à la torture. La respiration saccadée, il sentait les doigts de son bourreau descendre lentement le long de sa gorge, sur son torse, son ventre et s'attarder sur son bas ventre. C'était juste un effleurement, mais Tegoshi laissa échapper un sanglot, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu souffres ne? Parce que tu l'aimes mais... Que lui m'aimes... moi...

Tegoshi étouffa un cri quand la main de Yamapi se plaqua violemment sur son entre-jambe, et il essaya vainement de se dégager, des larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues blafardes. Maintenant qu'il avait eu la réponse à sa question, à savoir pourquoi Ryo ne l'embrassait jamais, il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet appartement. Son lit et ses draps chauds et confortables lui manquaient à cet instant précis, et il aurait tout donné pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller pour s'y étouffer.  
A bout de souffle et ses sanglots lui comprimant le cœur, il arrêta cependant tout mouvement quand le souffle chaud et acide de Yamapi se colla contre sa tempe. Il sentait son sourire s'élargir alors _que sa propre respiration s'était coupée, dégouté de le sentir aussi proche de lui._

- Et tu sais quoi?... Il ne t'aimera jamais, tu peux d'ores et déjà t'enlever cette idée de la tête... Il me doit tout... Jamais il n'oserait me quitter pour un mec comme toi, incapable de le satisfaire pleinement.

Malgré les larmes et son cœur brisé, écartelé sans pitié par l'homme dont il était fou amoureux, Tegoshi ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien alors que Yamapi reculait son visage souriant. Même s'il tremblait toujours et que ses larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Même s'il était incroyablement stupide pour oser sortir un truc pareil dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait... Et même s'il allait certainement se faire taper dessus pour avoir oser le contredire... Il prit tout de même la parole, pour lui cracher toute sa haine en plein visage.

- Tu m'excuseras... Mais la seule personne qui semble incapable de le satisfaire ici, c'est bien toi. Sinon il ne viendrai pas me chercher pour coucher avec moi quand tu as le dos tourné...

De longues secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des trois protagonistes n'engagent un seul geste. Ryo regardait le couple avec inquiétude, sans pourtant oser le moindre mouvement; Yamapi gardait ses yeux brulants fixés dans ceux larmoyants mais fiers de Tegoshi, et ce dernier faisait en sorte de cacher l'horrible angoisse qui avait possession de son corps entier. Il savait que Yamashita allait réagir mais il ne savait pas quand, et cette sensation d'attente était insupportable et cruelle.  
Finalement, la réaction ne se fit plus attendre très longtemps et avec des yeux noirs brillants de colère, Yamapi serra le menton de Tegoshi entre ses doigts, sans faire attention au gémissement de douleur qui lui répondit. De rage, il serra les dents pour s'adresser à lui dans un murmure audible d'eux seuls.

- Ne fais pas ton malin avec moi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses.

- Yamapi! Lâches le!

Se reconstituant un visage souriant, l'ainé se tourna de trois quarts vers Ryo qui s'était légèrement avancé, finalement décidé à intervenir. Toujours collé contre le faible corps de Yuya qui tremblait de plus en plus, secoué par de terribles sanglots, Yamapi adressa un sourire complice à son amant accompagné d'un petit haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

- Et bien mon cœur? Tu ne veux pas le partager un peu?

- Lâches le putain! J'ai pas envie de gâcher ma soirée à cause de lui!

- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va nous servir... On pourrait peut être jouer un peu avec lui?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Tegoshi qui semblait complètement tétanisé. Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par... "jouer avec lui"?

- Tout d'abord, je vais tester la marchandise...

Son murmure se perdit sur les lèvres de Tegoshi qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise et qui essaya vainement de le repousser quand il sentit Yamapi sortir sa langue pour la passer sur ses lèvres meurtris. Malheureusement pour lui, son ainé était beaucoup plus fort que lui, et c'est sans difficulté aucune qu'il le força à ouvrir la bouche à l'aide d'une petite pression sur son menton pour y passer sa langue avec violence. Dans ses bras, Tegoshi trembla violemment, et poussa un faible gémissement en sanglotant, respirant difficilement sous ce baiser bien trop violent qu'il n'avait pas _voulu. La langue de Yamapi caressait la sienne lascivement, dangereuse et venimeuse. Elle prenait possession de sa bouche tout entière, l'empêchant de prendre sa respiration. Il suffoquait entre ses bras, le souffle venant à manquer...  
Rassemblant ses forces et son courage, il essaya de nouveau de le repousser et il aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais en le sentant s'éloigner avec facilité. Ryo l'avait empoigné par la veste pour le faire reculer, et en fronçant les sourcils, il se plaça entre eux deux, fixant Yamapi de son regard le plus noir._

- Mais t'es complètement malade!

- Quoi? Tu le protèges en plus?

- Ne le touches pas!

- Pourquoi?

- Tu vois pas qu'il est terrorisé?

- Et alors? Ce n'est habituellement pas quelque chose dont tu te préoccupes...

Sanglotant toujours derrière Ryo, Tegoshi n'ouvrit même pas les yeux pour observer la scène. Ryo était apparemment en train de le défendre et c'est grâce à lui si les choses n'avaient pas dégénérée mais... Tout était également de sa faute. De sa faute si son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal et qu'il en avait envie de mourir. De sa faute si ses sanglots de désespoir ne s'arrêtait plus... De sa faute s'il abandonna purement et simplement...  
Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa et il se laissa glisser sur le sol contre le mur, cachant son visage entre ses mains.  
Au dessus de lui, Ryo se retourna quelques secondes vers lui, avant de reporter son entière attention sur Yamapi qui fronçait les sourcils, les poings serrés. Il ne semblait plus du tout amusé par la situation, au contraire...

- Tu me fais quoi Ryo la?

- Je veux juste que tu le laisses tranquille. C'est un gamin merde!

- Et alors? Je pari que tu n'y as pas été doucement avec lui non plus, viens pas me faire la morale! Qu'est ce qu'il a de si spécial ce gosse?

- Rien... Il n'a rien de spécial.

Tegoshi sanglota de plus belle derrière lui mais Ryo n'y fit même pas attention.

- C'est une blague? C'est ça Ryo, tu me fais marcher là!

- Sors d'ici.

- Ryo... Jettes le dehors. Qu'on puisse avoir une petite discussion toi et moi.

- La seule personne que je vais jeter dehors ici, c'est toi. Dégages de mon appartement!

- Pas avant qu'il ne sois sortit lui aussi.

_- Non, lui... Il reste ici._

- Tu fous ton mec dehors et tu garde le gamin?

- Vas t'en.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

- Vas t'en!

- Tu me foutrais dehors? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu serai prêt à me...

- DÉGAGES!

Tegoshi sursauta violemment en laissant échapper un sanglot plus fort que les autres, la tête toujours entre ses mains. Ses doigts blanchis serraient ses cheveux avec force et il avait ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour se faire le plus discret possible, tel un enfant misérable.  
De cette façon, il ne put voir le regard de pure haine que Yamapi posa sur lui tout en reculant lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne vit pas non plus Ryo fermer la porte derrière lui en fermant les yeux, la respiration difficile...Et le regard inquiet que Ryo lui adressa alors qu'il sanglotait de plus belle... Ça non plus, il ne le vit pas.


	7. Chapter 7

_Quand la porte se ferma doucement, laissant l'appartement dans un silence religieux, Tegoshi ne releva pas la tête, sanglotant de plus belle entre ses bras désormais trempés.  
Quand il entendit Ryo lui ordonner de se calmer, ses sanglots s'intensifièrent et il se mordit la lèvre férocement pour ne pas faire de bruit.  
Quand Ryo lui attrapa le bras fortement pour le relever, il ne se débattit pas, gardant la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Et quand il le traina jusque la cuisine, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, ne relevant pas les yeux vers lui.  
Il l'entendit sortir un verre du placard et s'affairer autour de l'évier. Il entendait ses soupirs d'exaspération mais il ne disait rien, bien trop effrayé encore pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. S'il avait été un peu plus attentif, alors il aurait compris que les soupirs de son amant n'étaient que fictifs. Que malgré son air arrogant et sur de lui, il se sentait mal. Mal d'avoir eu l'audace de jeter Yamapi dehors, alors que Tegoshi avait eu le droit de rester. Mal de lui avoir crié dessus alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait certainement le regretter. Yamapi n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser quiconque piétiner son orgueil de cette façon et d'ici peut être quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus... Il lui ferait regretter cette action au centuple.  
Mais sur le coup, il n'y avait pas réfléchis et il avait cherché à protéger la personne qui en avait eu le plus besoin. En règle générale, il se fichait royalement des humeurs de ce faible garçon qu'il avait pris comme amant un soir, pour soulager son cœur de l'horrible traitrise qu'il avait découvert. Mais ce soir là pourtant, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi... Il l'avait défendu. C'était interféré entre lui et Yamapi malgré toute les conséquences que ce simple geste pouvait représenter. Il lui avait offert sa protection. L'avait choisis lui.  
Oui.  
Mais pourquoi?  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il attrapa un verre qu'il remplis de moitié, sans faire attention aux gémissements de Tegoshi qui pleurait. Encore. Dans son coin. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, les yeux fermés, il sanglotait depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes, encore tout chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.  
Sa tête et son cœur ne cessaient de se tourner la conversation et les évènements de la soirée en boucle, comme une litanie douloureuse et ses larmes ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Ryo ne l'aimait pas. Il l'avait clairement annoncé ce soir. De ce fait, la violence de Yamapi, ses gestes déplacés, son baiser forcé... Tout ça, il s'en fichait. Mais alors complètement.  
Seul l'aveu de Ryo avait cette puissance, ce pouvoir de déchirer son cœur en morceaux. Et c'est pour cette raison, et seulement pour celle ci qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sangloter lamentablement.  
D'un geste tremblant, il posa une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher ses sanglots de franchir ses lèvres et il sursauta quand une main s'empara de ce même bras avec force pour mettre un verre entre ses doigts._

- Bois ça.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.  
Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Ryo en rougissant. Mais alors qu'il allez s'intéresser au contenu du verre, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer son regard dans le sien, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi Ryo avait-il l'air si troublé?  
Apparemment, la conversation avec Yamapi l'avait quelque peu tourmenté si l'on en croyait le regard sérieux et puissant qu'il posait sur lui. Ses yeux sombres et froids semblaient le détailler, l'analyser pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Ryo cherchait une réponse de cette façon, ça Tegoshi en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais quelle réponse et à quelle question?  
Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Ryo détourna le regard et Tegoshi se mordit la lèvre, inconscient pour le coup que ses sanglots s'étaient soudainement stoppés.

- Bois!  
_  
Machinalement, sans essayer de s'opposer à cet ordre, il leva le verre à ses lèvres sans même le quitter des yeux et à peine avait-il pris une gorgée qu'il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.  
Il attendit de reprendre sa respiration avant de parler, la gorge en feux et la voix légèrement rauque._

- C'est... c'est de l'alcool!

- Évidement que c'est de l'alcool!

Brusquement, il s'approcha de lui et attrapa son verre, avant de repousser ses bras pour ce placer devant lui, entre ses jambes qu'il écarta d'un coup de hanche. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Tegoshi posa ses deux mains derrière lui, pour prendre appui sur le plan de travail, tandis que Ryo approchait son verre de ses lèvres, pour le faire boire.

- Bois tout. Ça t'empêchera de pleurnicher comme un gosse.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Tegoshi prit une gorgée, puis deux... Avant de tourner brusquement la tête, pris d'une seconde tinte de toux. Il n'était décidément pas habitué à boire de l'alcool et encore moins un aussi fort. Pour sûr, il serait ivre d'ici quelque minutes si Ryo s'entêtait à le faire boire aussi rapidement. Un alcool devait se déguster ne? Pas se boire comme un vulgaire verre d'eau. Tournant le regard vers son amant qui semblait s'amuser de la situation, il prit la parole d'une voix très basse, limite éteinte.

- Je supporte pas l'alcool...

- Et alors?

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire sadique et Tegoshi rougit de nouveau, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée que Ryo lui tendit. Puis une nouvelle... Puis une nouvelle... Jusqu'à boire le tout, sous le regard attentif de Ryo qui se pencha sur lui pour poser le verre vide sur le plan de travail derrière lui.  
Se redressant, Ryo posa ses mains sur celles de Tegoshi toujours accrochées derrière lui, et le fixa de longues secondes, sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Plongé dans ses yeux sombres, Tegoshi était de plus en plus perdu, ne comprenant pas tout à fait cet élan de tendresse.  
Tendresse parce que Ryo le regardait avec sérieux et gravité. Il ne le poussait pas à bout, ne le testait pas comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se contentait de le fixer, et de caresser lentement ses mains à l'aide de ses pouces. Frissonnant légèrement, Tegoshi entrouvrit les lèvres, sentant déjà son cœur battre de plus en plus fort face à cette soudaine intimité qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et il trembla violemment en sentant les mains de Ryo remonter lentement le long de ses bras pour finalement prendre son visage en coupe.  
Se penchant vers lui, Ryo s'autorisa un sourire, sentant le souffle précipité de Tegoshi sur ses lèvres... Mais il ne tenta rien, se contentant de sourire devant l'air perdu de son cadet qui ne lâchait pas ses lèvres des yeux.  
Se mordillant les lèvres tout en fixant les siennes, Tegoshi ne put retenir plus longtemps son envie dévastatrice de les gouter... Au moins une fois... Juste une toute petit fois..De parcourir la forme de sa bouche a l'aide de sa langue, et d'en apprendre chaque recoin, chaque secret, chaque contour, comme un doux trésor dont lui seul aurait la clé. Lentement, il s'avança, afin de l'embrasser pour la toute première fois. Afin de franchir un tout nouveau cap entre ses bras et de se lier à cet homme pour toujours. Juste avec un simple baiser qui pourtant signifiait tout pour lui...  
Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, quand il avait fermé les yeux pour en apprécier toute leur saveurs... Ryo se recula en riant légèrement.  
_Un peu étourdi, Tegoshi ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et fronça les sourcils._

- Tu ne supportes vraiment pas l'alcool ne?

Battant stupidement des paupières, Tegoshi leva les yeux vers lui, plongeant son sombre regard dans celui plus rieur de son amant... Et alors qu'il allait s'approcher de nouveau pour retenter sa chance, peu enclin à laisser tomber maintenant, Ryo se recula et s'éloigna pour poser le verre dans l'évier.

- Tu devrai te sentir mieux avec ça...

Tegoshi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, avant de remarquer que Ryo regardait le mur devant lui, perdu dans des pensées des plus obscures. Depuis le départ de Yamapi, il agissait vraiment de manière étrange, presque... Humaine. Voir Ryo aussi calme, doux et attentionné n'était pas pour lui déplaire évidement, mais il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait.  
Se redressant doucement, Tegoshi s'approcha de lui et se colla contre son dos, l'entourant de ses bras avec force. Le sursaut de Ryo lui fit resserrer un peu plus sa prise, et il nicha sa tête dans son cou, embrassant sa peau halée du bout des lèvres.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Tegoshi s'autorisa un sourire et se colla de nouveau un peu plus contre son dos, le sentant frémir sous les caresses de ses lèvres.

- Je te prends dans mes bras.

- Ah oui? Tiens donc, j'avais pas remarqué!

- Alors pourquoi poser la question si tu connais déjà la réponse?

Avec un petit sourire et un soupir de bien être, Tegoshi ferma les yeux, profitant de la douce chaleur de Ryo contre son torse. De ses lèvres, il caressait lentement la peau de son cou, faisant virevolter les quelques mèches de ses cheveux avec son souffle chaud.  
Lui tournant le dos, il ne put remarquer le sourire attendri de Ryo qui baissa les yeux. Soupirant d'exaspération pour la forme, il ne bougea pourtant pas et posant ses deux mains sur le comptoir devant lui avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, profitant de cette douceur que son amant lui offrait.  
C'était peut être ça après tout.  
Peut être qu'il recherchait un peu de tendresse, de douceur dans les bras de cet homme qui se sentait près à les lui offrir sans sourciller. Cette sensation, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, il la découvrait, la savourait pour la toute première fois dans les bras de quelqu'un.  
Dans les bras de Yuya, il se sentait important, fort et majestueux. Il avait un certain pouvoir sur lui.  
Peut être... Oui... Peut être que c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait le garder un peu plus longtemps sous sa coupe, sous sa poigne autoritaire. C'était même surement pour ça qu'il avait viré Yamapi pour garder Tegoshi ce soir la.. Parce que Tomohisa lui avait offert passion, débordement et baiser ardents tout au long de la journée. Mais que maintenant il avait besoin d'autre chose.  
Alors sans ce poser plus de questions, il laissa son jeune amant le serrer contre lui. Parce que lui aussi en avait besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, Ryo estimant qu'il en avait assez profité, l'étreinte cessa et Ryo se retourna vers lui, avant de s'approcher de nouveau. Lentement, il porta ses mains à la chemise de Tegoshi et la déboutonna lentement, presque religieusement, avec une attention dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avant. Face à lui, son amant ne tenta rien, préférant le regarder s'affairer _alors que dans sa tête, il se posait milles questions.  
Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et à bien y repenser, depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la rue avec Masuda-kun, Ryo avait changé du tout au tout, devenant beaucoup plus patient et doux. Évidemment, il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé et il n'était pas particulièrement tendre pendant leurs ébats, mais désormais, il le traitait différemment, presqu' avec égard et attention. C'était une sensation bien plaisante que de le sentir près de lui sans qu'il ne lui saute directement dessus, sans tendresse.  
Reportant son attention sur son amant, il sentit ses mains se poser sur son torse et effleurer lentement ses pectoraux, et il se mordit les lèvres, profitant de la caresse autant que possible. Ses yeux ne quittait pas le visage concentré de Ryo, qui examinait chaque courbe de son corps à l'aide de ses doigts et de ses yeux brulants. Ici aussi Nishikido prouvait qu'il avait évolué. Maintenant, il le caressait, le touchait, le regardait... Il prenait son temps avant d'arriver à son but final qui était son propre plaisir, et fatalement, Tegoshi espérait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait peut être une chance... Une chance infime... Mais une chance qu'il devait saisir au vol avant que Ryo ne se détourne de lui pour retourner vers Yamapi, l'homme dont il était amoureux.  
A cette pensée, son cœur se serra et il ferma les yeux. Ryo ne l'embrassait pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Lui qui s'était sans cesse demandé pourquoi, il avait désormais sa réponse. Et elle était douloureuse, déchirante... Invivable...  
Mais... Il devait garder espoir et soustraire Ryo à son propre amour. Il devait l'aimer, il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser maintenant. Toute ses attentions, cette douceur... Il ne l'avait pas rêvé ne? Ryo éprouvait forcément quelque chose pour lui, sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer... Tegoshi l'aiderait. Il ferait en sorte qu'il comprenne... Et maintenant!  
Et si jamais il avait tord. Alors ce serait finis. C'était sa dernière chance.  
De nouveau, il se mordit les lèvres et ouvrit les yeux en sentant Ryo le pousser vers le mur derrière lui, et prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida qu'il était temps d'inverser les rôles. Ryo écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand ce fut son dos et non celui de Tegoshi qui rencontra le mur derrière lui, mais il ne protesta pas pour autant, peut être trop surpris, qui sait?  
Se collant contre lui de nouveau, Tegoshi ôta sa propre chemise et la laissa tomber sur le sol pendant qu'il s'occupait de celle de son amant, avec délicatesse. En levant la tête, il s'aperçut que Ryo le fixait avec attention, les lèvres entrouvertes, mais qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, ses bras pendaient mollement le long de son corps tandis que ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses gestes. Il suivait des yeux ses mains habiles mais tremblantes qui lui ôtait sa chemise en silence. Il suivait des yeux son petit bout de langue qui passait sans cesse sur ses lèvres, les humectant le plus possible alors que sa respiration s'accélérait... Et il se délectait de le sentir aussi fébrile rien qu'en le regardant.  
Yamapi était certes jaloux, possessif et amoureux, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne le regardait jamais de cette façon... Avec ses yeux là, débordant d'amour et de tendresse. Jamais Yamapi ne tremblait à son contact, où ne passait des heures à le regarder, juste pour s'imprégner de son image... Jamais Yamapi ne prenait le temps de discuter avec lui, juste pour passer un peu plus de temps en sa présence. Non, Yamapi était plutôt quelqu'un de direct et de passionné. Certes, complètement amoureux de lui, mais jamais rassasié, quitte à se trouver un amant... Et Ryo avait finis par prendre exemple sur lui.  
C'était une sensation agréable et jouissive de se sentir autant aimé, autant admiré. Il se régalait de ses soupirs et gémissements de plaisir quand il le touchait et il aimait le voir autant fébrile et tremblant quand il l'approchait... Et maintenant... Le voir prendre les reines, était assez... Excitant.  
Tegoshi, un peu plus entreprenant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras pour finir au sol, à leurs pieds. Il leva des yeux amoureux vers Ryo, le regarda fermer les yeux quand il passa un genou entre ses deux jambes et il s'autorisa un sourire en écoutant sa respiration se faire sifflante... Grâce à lui. Grâce à ses soins...  
Sentant qu'il devait de nouveau tenter sa chance, il se colla un peu plus contre son torse et doucement, presqu' apeuré, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Jusqu'à sentir son souffle rauque se perdre sur son visage en feu, jusqu'à ce que Ryo ouvre les yeux et ne cherche à le dissuader d'un __regard, se tendant malgré lui à cause de la proximité. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour empêcher quelques larmes de perler au coin de ses yeux, Tegoshi posa sa tête sur son épaule en empoignant ses hanches de ses doigts. Il le griffait presque, plantait ses ongles courts dans sa peau halée, désespéré d'avoir de nouveau échoué._

- Tu ne m'aimeras jamais ne? Tu ne ressentiras jamais rien pour moi malgré le temps que je passe à tes côtés. Malgré tout mes efforts... Malgré... Tout mon amour, ce sera toujours Yamashita qui occupera tes pensées. N'est ce pas?

Ryo ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le mur en face et il sentit Tegoshi se décoller de lui pour attraper sa chemise. L'enfilant sans un regard pour Ryo, il sortit de la cuisine et attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila, en chancelant légèrement. L'alcool lui montait déjà à la tête et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer chez lui en un seul morceau. Mais il ne voulait pas rester. Il ne voulait plus rester...  
Alors qu'il allait fermer la fermeture éclair de sa veste, Ryo arriva vers lui et l'en empêcha d'un geste, attrapant ses mains dans les siennes, et fermement, Tegoshi se dégagea, ses yeux brillants d'une colère qu'il ne pouvait plus canaliser. La douleur d'avoir perdu, et de devoir abandonner alors qu'il avait finis par y croire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux en fait? C'est quoi ton but? Coucher avec moi pour oublier Yamashita? Pour le rendre jaloux? Tu peux le faire avec n'importe qui! Je suis sûr que tu peux facilement trouver un gamin encore plus influençable que moi, alors ne te gênes surtout pas! Je t'y encourages même!

Au départ surpris, Ryo se reprit néanmoins assez vite en le voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et il le rattrapa, avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Ryo fit une légère grimace en le sentant se débattre, et il lui attrapa les poignets pour les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête, avec force. Comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Tu ne vas nul part!

- JE VAIS OU JE VEUX! LÂCHES MOI!

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tegoshi se rebellait et qu'il se décidait à le quitter... Mais pouvait-on vraiment parler de rupture dans ce genre de relation ou seul le sexe avait de l'importance? Pouvait-on même parler de relation dans ce cas la? Tegoshi était le seul à éprouver de l'amour pour son amant, et il le savait parfaitement. Ryo ne lui avait jamais rien promis, jamais rien dit qui aurait pu lui faire penser qu'il l'aimerait un jour... Mais forcément, Tegoshi finissait par se lasser. Il voulait être heureux lui aussi, il voulait aimer et être aimé en retour, et Ryo n'était pas insensible au point de ne pas pouvoir le comprendre.  
Oui mais voilà... Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir.  
Alors qu'il pourrait effectivement trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ryo... S'il te plait...

- Non.

- Tu ne pourras pas me retenir éternellement... Tu ne m'aimes pas alors pourquoi t'embarrasser d'une personne comme moi? Laisse moi partir.

Découragé, il baissa la tête et Ryo fut surpris de ne pas le voir pleurer. Lui qui avait cette fâcheuse manie à se mettre à sangloter dés que la situation commençait à lui échapper! Un véritable pleurnichard ce Tegoshi, à toujours pleurer, toujours sangloter de cette façon si agaçante...  
_Raffermissant sa poigne sur ses mains, Ryo passa son genoux entre ses deux jambes et se colla contre lui, sentant un long frémissement le parcourir._

- Arrêtes... Ca ne marchera pas cette fois-ci...

Le murmure de Tegoshi se perdit dans le cou de Ryo qui s'était penché pour poser son front sur son épaule. Alors que Tegoshi fermait les yeux avec force pour s'éviter de ressentir quoi que ce soit, Ryo remonta légèrement son genoux, exerçant une douce pression sur son entre-jambe, et lui arrachant un soupir presqu' inaudible qu'il avait pourtant essayer de retenir avec toute la volonté du monde. Dés qu'il s'agissait de Ryo pourtant, il était sûr de craquer, et il s'en voulait horriblement, conscient qu'il perdait beaucoup à se laisser faire. Il était faible et il se détestait...  
Mais ce soir il était hors de question de craquer. Si Ryo aimait tant que ça son corps, s'il en avait tant besoin au point de ne pas réussir à le jeter dehors, alors Tegoshi le ferai à sa place, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Quoi... Quoi qu'il puisse se passer ce soir... Je ne reviendrai pas.

- Tu reviendras...

- Non... C'est fini, j'en peux plus... Je suis à bout... Alors profites de mon corps autant que tu le veux ce soir. Mais ce sera la dernière fois...

Sa voix calme et assurée prouvait bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, et Ryo, comprenant qu'il l'avait perdu, lâcha finalement ses poignets pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches, la tête toujours nichée au creux de son cou.  
Tegoshi laissa donc ses bras retomber lentement et il ferma les yeux, sans prendre Ryo dans ses bras. Sans lui témoigner son amour et son admiration comme il le faisait habituellement... Cette fois, il partirait vraiment. Pour toujours... C'était injuste de penser qu'il pourrait lui courir après toute sa vie, sans rien espérait en retour. Il était humain et il avait lui aussi besoin d'amour et d'attention. Lui aussi avait besoin de se sentir aimé et ce ne serait certainement pas dans les bras de Nishikido qu'il vivrait heureux. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il pouvait tout arrêter sereinement, sans regret.  
Alors Tegoshi ne pleurerait pas. Tegoshi ne passerait pas ses journées à sangloter sur son lit à attendre que Ryo vienne le chercher pour lui témoigner un amour éternel. Parce qu'il avait compris. Tout simplement.  
Lentement, il le repoussa et se dégagea avant d'enfiler ses chaussures sans un regard pour Ryo qui n'avait pas bougé et qui le regardait partir sans rien faire. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire ne?  
La main sur la poignet, il soupira fortement et se retourna une nouvelle fois en se mordant les lèvres.

- Bonne chance Nishikido-san...

Et il sortit de l'appartement, le cœur serré mais certain qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. A partir de maintenant, il allait faire de son mieux pour vivre heureux loin de lui, et il était certain qu'il réussirait. Avec Shige et Koyama comme soutient constant, évidemment qu'il réussirait! Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur eux en cas de coup dur et qu'ils l'aideraient en toutes circonstances. C'était eux qui l'avait forcé à le quitter, et bien plus tôt déjà! Et maintenant qu'il en avait eu la force, Tegoshi allait passer un peu plus de temps avec eux. Déjà pour savourer chaque moments passés en leurs compagnies, mais aussi pour les remercier chaleureusement d'être aussi prévenant avec lui et leur rendre la pareille.  
Et puis... Masuda. Il n'oubliait pas ce petit homme avec lequel il partageait une forte amitié même _s'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines à peine. Ce petit homme qui avait déjà une place considérable dans sa vie grâce à ses si beaux sourires attendrissant et à sa présence réconfortante...  
Oui. Tout ce passerait bien, même si Ryo était désormais complètement rayé de sa vie._


	8. Chapter 8

_- Teshi? Je m'occupe de la caisse, prends ton temps._

- Hai!

Agenouillé devant la porte de son casier pour y glisser ses affaires, il se releva doucement et se regarda quelques longues secondes dans le miroir accroché face à lui. En quelques semaines, ses cheveux bruns avaient légèrement poussés, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus mature et sûr de lui, ce que les femmes semblaient relativement apprécier. Selon Masuda, la clientèle féminine avait explosé depuis son arrivé au service de jour, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en y songeant. Évidemment qu'il avait remarqué cette jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année assez mignonne qui revenait tout les soirs ou presque et qui lui adressait un sourire timide dés qu'il croisait son regard. Evidemment qu'il sentait les regards appréciateurs des femmes posés sur lui quand il baissait les yeux ou faisait mine de regarder ailleurs... Et même s'il sentait tout ça, même s'il l'avait depuis longtemps remarqué... Il s'en fichait.  
Il avait enfin compris que les femmes ne lui apporteraient jamais ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait pourtant bien essayé après sa « rupture » avec Nishikido-san, quand il avait fait la rencontre de cette jeune femme au doux nom de Keiko. Il avait essayé de savourer ses lèvres pleines quand elle avait fait le premier pas à leurs seconds rendez-vous... Mais quand ils avaient franchis le cap ultime tout les deux sur son propre lit... Il n'avait rien ressentit, presque dégouté par les formes féminines qui s'offraient à lui. Il s'était même autorisé à penser à un homme, celui qui avait tant emplis ses pensées, pour accéder enfin au plaisir suprême... Pitoyable ne? Vraiment pitoyable...  
Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à fantasmer sur cette jeune femme pourtant si belle qui le suivit des yeux quand il sortit des loges pour rejoindre Masuda qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire... Non, en réalité, la seule personne qui méritait toute son attention ici, c'était lui. Ce jeune homme si doux qui le regardait s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire attendri. Ce jeune homme si attentionné qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre quelques jours plus tôt qu'il décrocherait la lune pour l'avoir dans ses bras rien qu'une fois... Sur le coup, Tegoshi avait été clairement stupéfait, et il lui avait tout simplement demandé un peu de temps. Un peu de temps pour apprivoiser de nouveaux sentiments, de nouvelles émotions... Désormais, les rendez-vous se succédaient et ils passaient la majeure partie de leurs temps ensemble. Au travail, et pendant les repos.  
Oui, ils se voyaient quasiment tout les jours, sans toutefois que Masuda ne tente quelque chose... Non, il était patient. Très patient...  
Sauf que...  
Sauf que Tegoshi ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de sa « rupture » avec Nishikido, cet homme dont il était toujours autant amoureux. Il ne l'avait plus une seule fois croisé, et jamais son ex-amant n'avait cherché à le re-contacter. Mais l'amour ne s'envolait pas comme ça, sur une simple demande, et il aurait certainement besoin de plus de temps encore avant d'accéder aux avances de son collègue. Un jour, il l'aimerait. Un jour... Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.  
Avec un sourire donc, Tegoshi s'avança vers Masuda et se posta derrière sa caisse, avant de se rendre compte que son portable vibrait déjà dans sa poche. Nonchalamment, il le sortit, s'attendant déjà à un message de Shige qui lui reprocherait son manque de nouvelles mais son cœur s'arrêta soudainement en voyant le nom s'afficher sur l'écran bleuté de son portable.

Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines et il pensait qu'il en avait complètement terminé avec lui. Avec le temps, il aurait oublié la saveur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, la passion dans son regard... Il aurait oublié son sourire, son beau visage et toute ses choses qui le caractérisait et le rendait beau...  
Il aurait oublié! Il aurait forcément oublié...  
Alors pourquoi lui faire endurer ça maintenant?  
Pour l'achever? Lui faire reperdre pieds? Le faire souffrir?  
La vie était décidément bien cruelle, et il aurait volontiers étranglé son propre cœur qui avait accéléré ses battements sans son autorisation. Il aurait volontiers étouffé cette bouche qui était _devenu si sèche toujours sans son autorisation... Et il aurait tant aimé se tuer lui même pour ressentir autant de sentiments à la vue d'un simple nom sur un téléphone portable...  
Ryo ne l'avait donc toujours pas laissé tomber? Pourquoi?  
POURQUOI?  
D'un pas rageur, il s'écarta de Masuda qui s'était approché par inquiétude, et il retourna dans les vestiaires, prenant soin de fermer à clé derrière lui. Et là, de nouveau seul, il laissa éclater sa colère et sa peine.  
Son portable atterrit de l'autre côté de la pièce, éclatant en plusieurs morceaux sur le carrelage blanc et froid, et il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, le visage entre les mains.  
Il ne pleurerait pas. Ryo ne le méritait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire couler ses larmes... Il avait tant de fois asséché son cœur, tant de fois torturé son âme... Non, il ne devait pas pleurer pour lui. Plus jamais!  
Se redressant d'un coup, et jetant un regard de pure haine à son portable qui gisait de l'autre côté et qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'affronter le visage inquiet de son ami plus loin._

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le visage de Nishikido n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, et pire! Son cœur, son traite de cœur s'était amusé à s'emballer continuellement, toute la journée, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur les sentiments qu'il essayait de canaliser. Et évidemment, il n'avait eu de cesse de commettre erreurs sur erreurs pendant son service, à tel point que Masuda lui avait demandé de rester derrière la caisse et de servir les clients pendant qu'il s'occuperait du reste. Et quand son collègue avait vu l'état de son portable à la fin de la journée, il n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de le fixer avec inquiétude.  
Il lui en était reconnaissant pour ça.  
Tripotant nerveusement ses clés dans ses mains, il arriva devant la porte de son appartement et s'y engouffra avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de se jeter sur son canapé, les yeux fermés.  
Son cœur lui faisait mal. Horriblement. Comme resserré dans un étau de fer, et il prenait régulièrement de grandes inspirations pour éviter à sa tête de lui tourner. Pendant de longues minutes, peut être mêmes des heures, il ne bougea pas. L'image de Ryo ne quittait pas son esprit alors qu'il se forçait pourtant à penser à autre chose. Une litanie douloureuse qui lui donnait une horrible envie de vomir et qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans ce sommeil réparateur tant recherché.  
Il était deux heures du matin quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et le froncement de ses sourcils trahirent bien sa surprise. Qui pouvait bien vouloir le déranger à cette heure tardive de la nuit?  
Lentement, il se redressa sur ses coudes, et quand il entendit de nouveau frapper, il se leva complètement, le cœur en suspens.  
A pas de loup, il s'approcha de la porte et se pencha pour regarder par le judas. Une exclamation de surprise prit possession de son visage et il se recula comme s'il venait de se bruler, sentant son corps trembler à la vue de ce visage qu'il avait finis par connaitre par cœur.  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Ryo Nishikido l'attendait, la mine sombre, sachant pertinemment que Tegoshi était présent, à en croire la lumière qu'il filtrait sous sa porte.  
Fermant les yeux quelques secondes accompagné d'un profond soupir, il frappa de nouveau, mais cette fois un peu plus fort... Tegoshi sursauta mais ne s'approcha pas, attendant qu'il s'en aille, sa nausée s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

- Yuya... Je sais que tu es la.

De quel droit prononçait-il son prénom de cette façon? De quel droit faisait-il battre son cœur aussi fort? De quel droit se permettait-il d'avoir autant d'emprise sur lui?

- Ouvre moi...

_Non mais il avait fumé? Il croyait vraiment que Tegoshi allait le laisser entrer, alors qu'il tenait à peine debout, les yeux fermés et une main plaquée avec force sur sa bouche ouverte? Alors que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine? Alors qu'il tremblait violemment?  
Il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités!_

- Si tu n'ouvres pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent... J'hurle dans le couloir. Et tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément alors qu'il comprenait qu'il allait devoir l'affronter... Lui faire face et lui résister...  
Il pouvait faire ça?  
Les jambes tremblantes et flageolantes, il essaya de calmer sa respiration et s'avança précautionneusement vers la porte, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il avait rêvé... Et que Ryo ne l'attendait pas derrière la porte. Que c'était une blague ou... Une hallucination! Oui, tiens! Une HALLUCINATION!  
A force de respirer aussi difficilement toute la journée, il avait finis par ne plus oxygéner son cerveau correctement, et il était sujet à des hallucinations!  
Faites que ce soit ça... Faites que ce soit ça...  
Avec des gestes maladroits, il déverrouilla la porte et prit sur lui pour afficher la plus grande indifférence de sa vie. Parce que Nishikido ne lui faisait plus rien ressentir.

...  
Mais à qui voulait-il faire croire ça?  
Horriblement lentement, il ouvrit à Ryo qui pénétra directement dans l'appartement, pour faire claquer la porte derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard.  
Désormais face à lui, Tegoshi se força à rester calme. A rester calme alors que ses yeux parcouraient son corps avec attention, le détaillant de haut en bas.. Inconsciemment, il se mordit les lèvres et s'attendit presque à ce que Ryo se moque de lui, mais il n'en fut rien, et il fixa son regard dans le sien, en retenant ses tremblements.  
Depuis le temps, Ryo avait changé. Déjà sexy à la limite du supportable par le passé, il avait désormais atteint la beauté surréaliste et irréelle d'un Dieu. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés, retombant en mèches folles devant ses yeux noirs, ses lèvres étaient encore plus attirantes que dans ses souvenirs, son charisme battait des records et son corps semblait encore plus désirable...  
Essayant de reporter son attention sur lui, Tegoshi s'arma de son regard le plus noir avant de prendre la parole d'une voix glaciale.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Il est deux heures du matin et je travaille demain. Tu as intérêt à faire vite.

Un sourire... Attendrit... Franchit ses lèvres closes et il pencha la tête sur le côté pour le détailler de haut en bas, comme Tegoshi l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec lui.  
Retenant ses tremblements à grandes peines, Yuya fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger et une fois que Ryo reporta son regard sur son visage, il reprit la parole.

- Surtout prends ton temps, ne. Ne te gênes surtout pas pour moi!

Son ton ironique sonna faux à ses propres oreilles, tant le frémissement de sa voix était palpable, mais il fit en sorte de ne pas flancher. Avec lenteur, Ryo prit enfin la parole, sans le quitter des yeux.

- J'ai changé d'avis...

- He?  
_  
- J'ai changé beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs._

Avec une rapidité surprenante, Ryo s'approcha de Tegoshi, le faisant reculer avec précipitation vers le mur derrière lui, et il se colla contre lui, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuite.  
Son corps s'échauffait déjà à ce simple contact et son cœur était véritablement sur le point d'exploser, et il tenta de le faire reculer, sans succès.

- J'ai changé d'avis... J'ai changé d'appartement... J'ai adopté un chat...

Mais de quoi était-il en train de parler?  
Il avait changé d'appartement?  
Quand? Pourquoi?  
Et pourquoi parlait-il d'un chat?  
Les questions fusaient dans sa tête tandis que Ryo continuait sa tirade, en parcourant son visage des yeux.

- Ça m'a pris du jour au lendemain, ou plus exactement quand je me suis rendu compte de ton absence.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

Le tremblement de sa voix s'amplifia à mesure que les mains de Ryo remontaient lentement vers son visage, et il ferma les yeux quand les douces et chaudes mains de son ex-amant vinrent chatouiller la peau de ses joues.

- Je l'ai appelé Riya...

- Heee?

Ryo éclata de rire avant de presser ses lèvres sur le front de Tegoshi en souriant toujours. Depuis le temps, il n'avait pas changé de parfum, et Yuya se surprit à en respirer l'odeur, avant de reprendre possession de ses moyens et de reculer légèrement la tête pour cesser cette douce caresse.

- Tu as perdu la tête c'est ça? Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Toi.

Sa gorge se serra et il le regarda longuement comme s'il était devenu fou, espérant presque être en plein rêve. Et alors qu'il essayait de le repousser, le corps de son amant se pressa un peu plus contre le sien, le faisant gémir et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas se trahir davantage. Ryo risquait de le prendre pour une incitation alors qu'il avait juste envie de le voir partir.  
Cependant, ses bonnes résolutions partirent vite en fumée quand Nishikido appuya son bassin contre le sien et qu'il lui arracha un nouveau gémissement.  
Même si sa tête et son cœur refusaient de se laisser aller, son corps lui, brulait déjà d'impatience à tout ce que Ryo lui promettait, et il frissonnait déjà quand Ryo le força à le regarder en appuyant sur ses joues avec délicatesse. C'était perturbant de constater à quel point une seule personne pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui. Même accompagné de la meilleure volonté du monde.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer sur cette voix la et le faire flancher une nouvelle fois. Avec Ryo, il avait bien plus souffert que quiconque et c'était la seule chose qu'il ne devait pas oublier quand il sentait que son corps le trahissait aussi vite. Rapidement, il leva les mains et les posa sur celles de Ryo, essayant de lui faire lâcher sa prise sur son visage.  
_  
- Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te voir! Tu n'as toujours pas compris?... Mais lâches moi!_

Il essaya de le repousser mais Ryo ne bougeait pas, une petite grimace apparaissant sur son visage en sentant les ongles de Tegoshi se planter dans la peau de ses mains.  
Sentant que Tegoshi était sur le point de lui échapper et qu'il était complètement fermé à ses avances, il décida de jouer cartes sur tables, quittes à le regretter par la suite. Prenant une longue inspiration, il prit soudainement la parole et Tegoshi cessa de gesticuler pour l'écouter avec attention.

- Il me manque quelque chose et j'ai compris ce que c'était.

C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Ryo parlait par enigme, lui laissant des indices ici et là alors qu'il avait toujours été nul à ce genre de jeu. De la logique, il en avait, mais pas quand l'homme que vous aimiez vous serrait à étouffer contre un mur en crépis.

- Et moi je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes!

Ryo soupira fortement tandis que les mains de Tegoshi se posaient sur son torse pour le faire reculer. Apparemment, il avait bien changé le petit et faible Tegoshi du début, celui qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser et qui gémissait de plaisir dés que Ryo ouvrait la bouche. Désormais, il ne comptait plus se laisser faire et il en était assez impressionné. Soit il ne lui faisait vraiment plus aucun effet, soit Tegoshi était têtu et prêt à défendre son corps vaillamment.  
Sentant son corps s'éloigner du sien alors que Tegoshi le repoussait, il se colla de nouveau contre lui, profitant du fait qu'il avait davantage de force. Ce fut au tour de Tegoshi de soupirer de frustration, et Ryo profita que Yuya se calme pour approcher son visage du sien.  
Automatiquement et comme prévu, la respiration de Tegoshi s'accéléra soudainement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Instinctivement même, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à sa chemise et son corps entier trembla quand Ryo posa, enfin, ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ce moment, il l'avait tant attendu, tant désiré... Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite, les yeux grands ouverts. Ryo semblait hésitant, presque apeuré et Tegoshi ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer sous l'agréable sensation. Sa bouche était... douce. Comme il se l'était tant imaginé dans ses rêves. A ce moment précis, cet instant où leurs bouches se frôlaient, Tegoshi oublia tout. Tout ce qui concernait ses doutes et ses attentes, ses peurs et ses angoisses. La peur de n'être jamais aimé, la peur d'être rejeté. Il en oublia Masuda et son sourire adorable, Yamashita et ses menaces à son égard... Il oublia tout, profitant de cette sensation qu'il avait tellement attendu. Il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'il ne devait pas craquer, plus craquer pour Ryo... Il se laissa complètement faire et un gémissement lui échappa quand Ryo prit soudainement plus d'assurance.  
Lentement, il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes avant de la lâcher et de recommencer son petit jeu plusieurs fois de suite. Tegoshi tremblait de plus en plus, son corps réagissait déjà et son cœur... ne battait plus. Enfin si, évidemment, mais à vrai dire, il ne lui apportait plus assez d'oxygène. Ses sensations était si fortes que même son corps ne s'y était pas préparé et il lâcha la chemise de Ryo pour entourer son cou de ses bras et l'attirer plus contre lui, tant que c'était possible. Avec un gémissement, il entreprit directement d'ouvrir les lèvres quand Ryo passa sa langue sur celles ci et le baiser s'approfondit tandis que les mains de Ryo s'accrochaient aux hanches de son cadet avec force. Jamais le monde ne lui avait paru aussi beau que ce jour la. Jamais couleurs n'avaient été plus resplendissantes que maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin gouter aux plus belles lèvres que la terre ai jamais porté et c'est avec délectation qu'il caressa sa langue de la sienne, en explorant chaque recoins, chaque secrets comme il se l'était un jour promis. Le baiser devint rapidement lascif et désespéré sous l'envie déjà présente qui prit possession de leurs deux corps en feux et Ryo roula son bassin contre celui de son partenaire, la respiration lui manquant. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent mais se retrouvèrent bien vite le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et les _gémissement sonores de Tegoshi résonna aux oreilles de Ryo qui décida d'aller un peu plus vite. Un grognement de frustration l'accueillit quand il cessa le baiser et qu'il entreprit de dévorer le cou de son amant. Une multitude de sentiments l'envahissait sous les roulements de bassins entreprenants de Tegoshi qui se frottait contre lui et il mordit la peau de son cou pour se calmer. C'était plus fort que d'habitude, plus puissant que dans les bras de Yamapi.  
Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte et il avait bien été obligé de se rendre à l'évidence au bout de plusieurs semaines. Sa peau lui manquait, son sourire, son corps et sa voix. Tout lui manquait et il avait passé la plupart de son temps libre à ruminer de sombres pensées, inquiet de savoir s'il s'était finalement jeté dans les bras de ce... Masuda. Depuis le départ, il n'avait pas pu le voir en peinture, surtout en se ressassant l'épisode de cette soirée dans sa tête. Cette soirée ou il les avaient surpris par hasard dans la rue, main dans la main. Sur le coup, il avait vu rouge et il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de lui montrer qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de le toucher, de le caresser et de le faire languir.  
Un coup de bassin plus bouillant que les autres de la part de Tegoshi le fit rapidement revenir sur terre et il se déhancha au même rythme que lui, se régalant des roulements de hanches qu'ils se prodiguaient à travers leurs vêtements.  
Tegoshi, quant à lui, respirait toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi vite, et ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores ne lui suffisaient plus à extérioriser son plaisir grandissant. Leurs bassins se rencontraient avec frénésie, ils s'épousaient parfaitement et aucun des deux n'avaient la force de se diriger vers la chambre. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient même pas le courage de se déshabiller complètement. Ils devaient d'abord faire taire l'envie que le baiser avait engendré, et en gémissant un peu plus fort, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux fermés, Tegoshi rejeta sa tête en arrière pour la poser contre le mur derrière lui. Ryo bougeait toujours contre lui en gémissant lui aussi tandis qu'il mordillait l'oreille de son cadet._

- Ryo...

L'appel de Tegoshi le fit sourire tandis qu'il embrassait l'arrête de sa mâchoire jusqu' arriver sur sa bouche, et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant que Tegoshi n'approfondisse directement le baiser, réclamant ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Leurs langues se caressèrent lascivement, s'unirent dans la plus belle des danses avant de se séparer soudainement quand Tegoshi poussa un long gémissement en se cambrant, tremblant de haut en bas. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que Ryo ne fasse le même mouvement, ivre de plaisir, et il s'appuya de tout son poids sur le corps frémissant de Tegoshi qui reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale.  
Ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, mais leurs retrouvailles se finissaient toujours de la même façon. En se mordant les lèvres, Tegoshi le repoussa doucement, la tête honteusement baissée. Malgré toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites, malgré tout ses engagements envers Masuda, il venait une fois de plus de craquer.  
Mais... Mais Ryo l'avait embrassé. Pour la première fois, la toute première fois et il fallait être inhumain et insensible pour résister à ça. Avec l'aide de ses lèvres, il s'était laissé entrainer jusqu'en enfer... Ryo l'avait peut être embrassé, mais qui lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour le contrôler de nouveau?  
Il le repoussa donc avec un soupir et Ryo se recula, le souffle toujours erratique. Sans lui poser de questions ou même essayer de croiser son regard, Tegoshi le contourna pour prendre le chemin de la salle de bain. Une douche serait la bienvenue. Déjà pour enlever toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer, et ensuite pour remettre ses idées en place. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas que Ryo lui attrapait le bras pour le forcer à se retourner, et tel un signal, Tegoshi prit directement la parole ne lui laissant pas le temps d'aligner deux mots.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

- ...  
_  
- Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi? Et Yamashita-san dans tout ça?_

- Je..

- Je t'avais pourtant fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus te voir! Plus du tout, plus jamais!

- Tu aurai pu me repousser!

- Te fous pas de moi! Tu m'as embrassé pour que je craques... Parce que tu savais que je ne pourrai pas résister à ça!

- Si tu le savais, pourquoi avoir répondu à mon baiser alors?

Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé, Tegoshi sentit progressivement une colère sourde l'envahir. S'insinuer dans ses veines, dans son cœur en même temps qu'une envie irrésistible de le frapper de toute ses forces le submergea. Il n'avait pas le droit de débarquer chez lui en pleine nuit, de le plaquer contre un mur pour l'embrasser et de lui faire voir les étoiles pour ensuite revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit. C'était injuste, terriblement injuste et d'une cruauté sans pareille! Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire ça et Tegoshi dut se retenir de toute ses forces de le tuer de ses mains. De sang froid, là, dans son propre appartement... Mais au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents, retenant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ryo était le seul à pouvoir le faire flancher aussi vite, et il le haïssait.

- Je croyais... Que tu n'embrassais que les personnes dont tu étais amoureux...

Simplement, sans lever les yeux vers lui, Ryo fit demi-tour. D'un pas lent mais déterminé, il prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avant de sortir sur une toute dernière phrase.

- C'est le cas.


	9. Chapter 9

_C'est avec des cernes de trois mètres sous les yeux que Tegoshi arriva ce matin là au magasin, conscient du regard interrogateur de Masuda posé sur lui. En face de son casier dans lequel il rangeait son sac, il avait stoppé tout mouvement en l'entendant entrer dans les vestiaires, le dévisageant de haut en bas avant de porter son attention sur son visage fermé. Il avait apparemment passé une très mauvaise nuit, une nuit agitée ... Et Masuda ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait tout donné, tout vendu pour avoir été à ses côtés à cet instant. L'avoir bercé doucement entre ses bras puissants pour l'embrasser chastement au coin des lèvres. L'avoir tout simplement gardé près de lui pour le regarder dormir toute la nuit s'il l'avait pu. L'avoir protégé de ses cauchemars et de tout ce qui aurait pu briser ce sommeil aussi fragile... Oui Masuda aurait vendu père et mère pour être, une fois, rien qu'une fois, la personne que Tegoshi désirait et aimait. Pour voir ses yeux brillants de désir se poser sur lui pendant qu'il le prendrait dans ses bras...  
Oh que oui, il en avait envie. Tellement envie que c'en était insupportable.  
Et pourtant, il se retenait. Il allait doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, ne pas le brusquer et le faire fuir. Tegoshi devait se sentir en sécurité entre ses bras parce que Takahisa le protégerait quoi qu'il en coute.  
Quand il l'avait vu pour la toute première fois, il avait tout de suite compris que ce petit bout d'homme prendrait une place considérable dans sa vie. Que ses habitudes et ses envies en seraient toute bouleversées à son contact et il ne s'était pas trompé. Tegoshi était tellement beau, tellement unique et irremplaçable que Masuda en était tombé amoureux en à peine quelques jours. Son odeur, ses gestes, ses sourires, ses yeux et ses attentions... Il fondait de plaisir en l'apercevant. Son cœur se gonflait de bonheur quand il apparaissait. Et il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler comme une feuille quand un de ses sourires éblouissants lui était adressé.  
Tegoshi était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il l'aimait, ne pouvait plus vivre loin de lui et c'est avec inquiétude donc qu'il s'approcha prudemment de son petit ange pendant que celui ci se débarrassait de son t-shirt sans lui accorder un seul regard.  
Il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour ce matin, et Masuda sentit son cœur se serrer en sentant que quelque chose le tourmentait. Au magasin, Takahisa avait ses habitudes, ses rituels: Il arrivait toujours pile à l'heure, réglé comme une horloge. Ensuite, il adressait un signe de la main au service de nuit qui soupirait toujours de soulagement en apercevant sa petite bouille souriante. Il entrait dans les vestiaires, se changeait tranquillement, et cinq minutes après, un rayon de soleil apparaissait dans la pièce avec un « Ohayo » bien bruyant.  
Alors... Si il n'avait pas le droit à son bonjour, à son sourire, à sa joie de vivre... C'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sur et certain.  
Doucement, presque trop peut être, il s'approcha, toujours torse nu, son t-shirt à la main. Avec douceur et tendresse, il posa une main chaude sur son épaule et affronta le regard qui se posa sur lui._

- Ah Massu... Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Il ne retira pas sa main, cherchant à prolonger ce contact autorisé, et avec timidité, il lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant, tout en prenant la parole.

- Tu vas bien Teshi? Tu as l'air... Épuisé, vraiment. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Ce fut à cet instant que Tegoshi détourna le regard, en rougissant démesurément. Cette nuit là, Ryo, l'homme de sa vie, était réapparu avec perte et fracas, détruisant tout sur son passage. Et détruisant notamment tout les espoirs que Tegoshi avaient envoyés à Masuda. Il lui avait promis de réfléchir à sa proposition et ses sentiments et de prendre son temps pour apprivoiser son amour. Il lui avait promis de rester près de lui et de le chérir à son tour... Mais il avait tout gâché.  
Ses lèvres, cette douceur tant espérée, tant enviée... il y avait eu le droit cette fois ci. Il les avait savouré lentement, passionnément, jusqu'à ce perdre dans un plaisir presque irréel. Ryo lui avait _montré et autorisé un petit bout de paradis et il s'y accrochait encore... Après tout ce temps, toute cette souffrance et ces espérances bafouées, il revenait vers lui, une fois de plus...  
Et Masuda était relégué au second plan, alors qu'il méritait sa chance lui aussi.  
C'était cruel de sa part mais... Qu'y pouvait-il? Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à l'aimer ne?_

- Teshi?

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, Tegoshi sursauta et Masuda eu exactement la même réaction avant d'enlever sa main de son épaule.

- Excuse moi... Je... j'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, c'est pour ça. Mais je vais bien.

Un sourire réconfortant, et Tegoshi se désintéressa de lui pour continuer à se changer. Il en faisait exprès. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à affronter son regard et à lui avouer qu'il ne l'aimerait certainement jamais. C'était une situation assez difficile et il ne savait plus lui même ce qu'il devait faire pour y voir plus clair.  
Ryo était certes amoureux de lui, et son cœur débordait toujours de bonheur à cette pensée, mais... Qu'en était-il de leur relation? Et Yamashita? Son amant avait habilement évité sa question mais il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il ne saura pas exactement à quoi s'en tenir. C'était un problème majeure, une épine malvenue dans une situation déjà bien alambiquée. Si Ryo n'avait pas réglée cette situation avec Tomohisa... Alors Tegoshi ne changerait pas d'avis. Ou tout au moins, il essaierait...  
Un soupir profond et il posa sa tête sur le casier devant lui avant de se redresser pour sourire à Takahisa qui avait froncé les sourcils.

- Arigatou gozaimashita!

C'était toujours la même chose. Malgré ses problèmes, ses pensées, ou sa fatigue.. Il devait faire en sorte d'apparaitre le plus joyeux possible. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, des yeux pétillants, des bonjours et des merci retentissants. C'était son travail et il le faisait bien, même si à l'intérieur, c'était tout autre chose. Savoir Masuda à côté de lui, inquiet depuis le matin même pour lui et ses réactions étrange, n'était pas facile à oublier. Il sentait son regard et ses yeux angoissés sur lui alors qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Il entendait ses soupirs discrets quand il lui parlait et que Tegoshi fuyait son regard... Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure réaction à une situation comme celle ci, mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire autrement. Même si ça n'était pas de sa faute, il se sentait coupable d'éprouver des sentiments aussi fort pour une autre personne que lui. Alors que son collègue lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui...  
RAA pourquoi n'aimait-il pas la bonne personne? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux du méchant de l'histoire alors qu'il avait le véritable prince charmant juste à ses côtés?  
C'était à ne rien y comprendre!

- Teshi?

Masuda était très, très, très têtu et persévérant.

- Oui?

- Demain tu es en congé ne?

- Oui.

_- Et... En fait moi aussi._

- Ah oui?

- Oui... Peut être qu'on pourrait prévoir quelque chose tout les deux?

Qu'elle était la meilleure réponse à cette question?  
« Oui bien sûr, j'ai d'ailleurs une confession à te faire et quoi de mieux qu'une table au restaurant pour t'annoncer que j'en aime un autre? »  
Ou bien... » Non Takahisa, je suis franchement désolé. Comprends moi, j'aime un autre homme et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs.. »  
Humm non, mauvaise idée. Trop tranchant.  
Ah tiens, pourquoi pas : « Je ne peux pas, excuse moi Massu. D'ailleurs, à l'avenir, je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec toi de nouveau. »  
Oula non, bien trop dur à entendre. Et puis, ce n'était pas vrai! Masuda était son ami et il ne le laisserai jamais tomber même s'ils ne partageaient pas les même sentiments.  
La sonnerie de la porte le sauva et c'est avec un sourire bien trop grand pour être naturel qu'il accueillit le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que...

- Oh non, pas lui!

Il l'avait prononcé bien bas, mais son collègue l'entendit et se pencha pour observer le client qui s'approchait doucement d'eux, les mains dans les poches. C'était la classe personnifiée, le charme à l'état pur, et Masuda le reconnu immédiatement. L'homme pas très aimable qui avait attrapé Tegoshi en pleine rue alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux. Inconsciemment, Masuda se tendit et ne l'accueillit pas avec un sourire comme d'habitude. A la place, il le toisa avec un regard mauvais et Ryo lui envoya un regard glacial à son tour avant de se tourner vers Tegoshi qui avait baissé les yeux.

- Tegoshi-san. J'aimerai te voir après ton service.

Tegoshi releva brusquement la tête vers lui, les joues en feux.

- Pourquoi tu viens jusque ici pour me demander ça?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à te contacter sur ton portable.

- Ah oui... Tu peux effacer ce numéro, mon portable est cassé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

- Rien. Il est cassé, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Ryo hocha la tête avec une lenteur presqu' insupportable, avant de se tourner vers Masuda qui le fixait toujours, les poings serrés. Apercevant le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Ryo, Tegoshi sut qu'il devait intervenir très rapidement avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

- C'est bon Nishikido-san. Rentre chez toi maintenant.

Ryo détourna lentement le regard de son adversaire qui continuait de le fixer avec colère. Masuda avait très bien compris qui était cet homme et ce qu'il voulait à Yuya. Il avait compris qu'ils entretenaient bien plus qu'une relation amicale, il n'était pas aveugle! Sauf qu'il ne le supportait _pas et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser faire sans se battre. Tegoshi était l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qu'il voulait garder près de lui et rendre heureux. C'était son principal objectif. Et Ryo était la cible à abattre!_

- J'ai le temps. J'ai largement le temps...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la?

- J'attends la fin de ton service.

Il prononça cette phrase en se tournant vers Masuda afin qu'il comprenne bien qu'il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire. Entre eux deux, la guerre était déclarée et Tegoshi réprima un frisson devant la colère qu'affichait Massu. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça... Si haineux devant quelqu'un. Le petit Masuda doux et incroyablement gentil était devenu d'une intensité incroyable et Tegoshi ne put détacher son regard de lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le souffle coupé. Impressionnant comme la jalousie pouvait changer un homme...

- Tu ne nous présentes pas... Yuya?

Chaque mots, chaque voyelles avaient étaient prononcés avec un amusement certain, et Ryo le regarda se décomposer en entendant le prénom de Yuya dit avec autant de sensualité et d'érotisme. Takahisa en rougit même, alors que Tegoshi avait exagérément froncé les sourcils, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Ryo faisait preuve d'un sadisme et d'une cruauté impitoyable devant le pauvre Massu qui serrait les dents et les poings en tremblant.  
Reprenant ses esprits alors qu'un silence de mort avait accompagné sa phrase, Tegoshi s'éclaircit la voix.

- Nishikido-san... Je te présentes, Masuda-kun... Maintenant vas t'en, j'ai du travail!

- Enchanté... Masuda-san.

Masuda lui adressa un signe de tête poli avant de se désintéresser totalement de lui quand un client s'approcha de la caisse. D'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve, il réussit même à sourire joyeusement, alors que son cœur battait à une allure folle. Il le haïssait, le détestait... Jamais il n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un. Jamais! Cet homme ne méritait pas Tegoshi. Il ne méritait pas son attention. Il ne méritait pas... Son amour?  
Tegoshi l'aimait-il lui?  
Son cœur se brisa à cette pensée, et il baissa les yeux de dépit quand son client s'éloigna. Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais il se retint, ne voulant pas lui faire ce plaisir. Avec fierté, il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Ryo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et du coin de l'œil, il vit Tegoshi se précipiter vers Ryo pour le pousser vers la sortie. De la ou il se trouvait, il ne pouvait entendre leur conversations, mais son collègue paraissait vraiment furieux.

Avec précipitation, sentant l'urgence de la situation, Tegoshi poussa Ryo vers la sortie, et jeta un regard à Masuda avant de se tourner vers son amant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Non mais tu te crois ou! Venir sur mon lieu de travail, exiger ma présence et... T'autoriser à autant de sournoiserie avec mon ami! Non mais t'es dingue!

- Un ami seulement?Qui me dis que tu n'as pas couché avec lui?

_- Que... Quoi?_

Surpris, Tegoshi entrouvrit les lèvres tout en haussant les sourcils dans ceux plus hargneux de son amant.

- Tu... Attends, tu es... Jaloux?

Ryo ne répondit pas, se contentant de pouffer de dédain en détournant le regard.

- Tu te permet d'être jaloux de Masuda? Non mais... Tu te prends pour qui?

- Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te toucher!

- QUOI? Mais... RAAA

Poussant un cri de colère, Tegoshi lui tourna le dos en posant ses deux mains sur le haut de sa tête. Cette situation s'était déjà produite. Il l'avait déjà vu sauf que les deux protagonistes étaient différents de ceux d'aujourd'hui. Sauf que c'était Yamashita qui avait exigé une totale fidélité de Ryo alors qu'il ne l'était pas lui même. Baissant les mains et se retournant de nouveau vers Ryo, il reprit la parole d'une voix glaciale.

- Et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Qui a le droit de te toucher?

La question le prit au dépourvu, et il fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard hargneux à un homme qui était passé près d'eux en les regardant attentivement. Oui, effectivement, la situation se répétait, et Tegoshi en eu presque peur. Reportant son attention sur lui, il eut du mal à conserver la colère qui l'assaillait.

- Qui a le droit de te toucher? ...Qui? REPONDS!

- Je ne veux pas que ce mec s'approche de toi.

- Réponds à la question!

- Le problème n'est pas la!

- C'est tout le problème au contraire!

Le silence se fit pendant plusieurs secondes ou aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir baisser les yeux en premier. Ryo était de plus en plus étonné par le comportement de Tegoshi qui s'affirmait de jour en jour, ne se laissant plus du tout faire comme à ses débuts. Non, il avait changé, pour sûr, et... Ryo s'y attachait de plus en plus. Qui aurait pu croire un seul instant que le gamin d'il y a quelques mois à peine, celui qui baissait les yeux devant lui, qui n'osait jamais hausser la voix, qui le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps.. Ce gamin donc, pouvait avoir autant évolué en si peu de temps? Désormais, et Ryo n'osait même pas se l'imaginer, ils se parlaient d'égal à égal et Tegoshi n'était plus du tout intimidé à l'idée de lui crier dessus..  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui leur parurent une éternité à tout les deux, Tegoshi baissa enfin les yeux pour accorder toute son attention à Masuda qui travaillait dur pour compenser son absence. _Les clients arrivaient par dizaine et le pauvre ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Un peu coupable, Tegoshi soupira longuement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ryo._

- Faut que j'y retourne.

- Viens ce soir.

- Pourquoi?

- Je veux te voir.

- Et si j'en ai pas envie?

- Arrête ça.

- Non, c'est toi qui arrêtes ça! Je ne suis pas ton...

- S'il te plait...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément tandis que le silence se fit de nouveau... Et il fixa Ryo de longues secondes alors que celui ci regardait ailleurs, apparemment gêné. C'était la première fois. La première fois que Ryo lui parlait de cette façon et les battements de son cœur se mirent à retentir dans sa poitrine avec frénésie.  
Comment devait-il réagir à son tour?  
Yuya était pris de sentiments contradictoires, tous plus confus les uns que les autres. Il était heureux de savoir que Ryo l'aimait. Son cœur débordait de bonheur quand il repensait à ce baiser qu'il lui avait accordé la veille au soir. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, il avait enfin eu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Ryo avait même changé du tout au tout pour lui, devenant plus doux et tendre quand ils se voyaient. Il l'avait défendu face à Yamapi, il l'avait embrassé, l'avait même pris dans ses bras.  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Yamashita, cet homme que Ryo était incapable d'oublier. Qu'en était-il de sa relation avec lui? Étaient-ils toujours ensemble? Se voyaient-ils régulièrement?

Tant que cet homme serait la, il lui serait impossible d'en profiter pleinement. Il le savait et Ryo aussi certainement.  
C'était peut être pour ça qu'il le suppliait presque.

- ...Je viendrai.

Ryo hocha doucement la tête et lui tendit sa carte, avant de s'éloigner sans un mot, inconscient du regard que Tegoshi posait désormais sur lui, les lèvres pincées et la tête en ébullition.

Ce fut avec près de 30 minutes de retard que Tegoshi se présenta à la porte de son appartement, trempé de la tête au pied à cause de la pluie diluvienne qui l'avait prise par surprise sur le chemin. Tremblant et frissonnant, il leva des yeux timides vers Ryo qui lui attrapa doucement la main pour le faire entrer. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il l'entraina sans un mot jusque la salle de bain.  
Puis, lentement, il le déshabilla.  
Entièrement.  
Adossé contre le mur, Tegoshi lui laissait prendre les rênes, se contentant de se mordre les lèvres avec force quand ses mains douces et chaudes touchaient sa peau par inadvertance. Avec un calme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Ryo lui ôtait ses vêtements un par un, sans brusquerie. C'était _véritablement troublant. Même trop pour lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux, les lèvres pincées et la respiration déjà sifflante. Ce qui était sur et ce qui ne changerait certainement jamais, c'était que les doigts, les lèvres et le corps de Ryo suffisaient à lui faire perdre la tête et le contrôle de son corps juste avec quelques effleurements.  
Mais pourtant, Tegoshi fut quelques peu surpris quand, une fois entièrement nu, Ryo le poussa gentiment jusque la douche qu'il referma derrière lui en lui demandant de prendre son temps.  
Quoi, il n'essayait même pas de le toucher? Il n'avait pas l'intention de le suivre sous la douche?  
Il resta de longues secondes sans bouger avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Ryo qui n'entendait pas l'eau couler, et avec un sourire attendrit, Tegoshi ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude._

10 minutes plus tard, il enfila un peignoir et sortit doucement de la salle de bain, rejoignant la chambre ou Ryo l'attendait, allongé de tout son long sur le lit. Il dormait déjà.  
Il dormait déjà?

- Que... Il dors?

Une blague!  
C'était forcément une blague!  
S'approchant lentement de lui, il posa un genoux sur le lit, puis deux, s'approchant de son amant avec curiosité. Mais alors qu'il allait se pencher pour vérifier s'il dormait vraiment, deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent et le fit basculer sur le lit, pour l'allonger contre lui avec possessivité. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peines des siennes, des yeux écarquillés fixés sur ceux fermés de Ryo, des bras puissants entourés autour de sa taille, il fut un peu plus stupéfait en entendant son doux murmure

- Dors.

Ryo ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.  
Demain, il devrai engager une discussion avec lui. Sur Yamashita, Masuda... Ce chat qui venait de grimper sur le lit en ronronnant pour se caler entre eux deux. Un fou rire retenu tant bien que mal et Tegoshi ferma enfin les yeux pour se laisser gagner par le sommeil. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Il se réveilla tard. Vraiment très tard, et c'est les yeux encore brouillés de sommeil qu'il se redressa dans le lit, encore en peignoir. S'habituant difficilement à la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, il se frotta les yeux en baillant avant de sursauter exagérément quand une boule de poil tigrée se colla contre lui en ronronnant. Attendri et encore difficilement réveillé, Tegoshi la prit dans ses bras avant de se lever complètement, trainant des pieds jusqu'au salon silencieux. Apparemment, Ryo s'était absenté, à en croire l'absence de son manteau et de sa petite malle noire, et avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Tegoshi cru bon de quitter les lieux à son tour, non sans avoir pris soin avant toute chose de nourrir la petite bête qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui. Agenouillée à ses côtés alors que le chaton lapait le lait généreusement offert, Tegoshi lui administra une douce caresse avant de se redresser en posant les mains sur ses genoux._

- Ton maitre ne reviendra certainement pas trop tard... Aaah c'est quoi ton nom déjà?

En plissant les yeux, il posa une main derrière sa nuque tout en essayant de se mémoriser la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ryo quelques jours plus tôt. Il lui avait parlé de son chat... Lui avait donné son nom... Mais la seule chose qui restait figée devant ses yeux, était la scène du baiser qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses pensées. Et qu'il ne voulait pas chasser de ses pensées!  
Depuis le temps qu'il l'avait attendu, il était hors de question pour lui de reléguer cette scène particulière dans un coin de sa tête.  
En soupirant, il décida de prendre une douche bien chaude avant de quitter son appartement.  
Les évènements de sa vie s'étaient succédés à une vitesse folle, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. En à peines quelques semaines, il avait subit et vécus des situations rocambolesques, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Il s'était laissé embarquer par des émotions diverses et des situations absurdes.  
Ryo l'avait attiré dans un conflit de couple, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aimerait certainement jamais, pour un jour revenir vers lui et lui faire une déclaration. Masuda, son collègue et ami, lui avait à son tour avoué son amour, déclenchant la jalousie presque excessive de Nishikido-san. Et Yamapi... Yamapi venait s'ajouter au tableau tel un cheveux sur la soupe, venant lui faire une déclaration de guerre pour un homme qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps... Pourquoi s'était-il laisser embarquer la dedans? Pour les beaux yeux de son amant? Celui la même qui l'avait maltraité, martyrisé, presque violenté? Celui là même qui lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs pour un jour le prendre dans ses bras à l'étouffer?  
Non, décidément, sa vie était devenue d'un compliqué! Il devait gérer beaucoup trop d'éléments à la fois, jonglant entre les caprices de son amant, et ses émotions pas toujours très claires. Il l'aimait comme un fou, oui... Mais ce genre d'homme n'était peut être pas fait pour lui.  
Après tout, Masuda... Oui, Masuda... N'était-ce pas le genre de personne qui le rendrait heureux? Gentil, calme, posé et réfléchis, il était tout ce que... Nishikido ne serais jamais. De parfaits opposés, en tout point de vue!  
Nishikido était perfide et sournois. D'un caractère de feu, il bouillonnait et explosait quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Pourri gâté, il faisait en sorte d'être servis rapidement, avant tout les autres, faisant passé son bonheur avant tout autre chose...  
Pour Masuda, la gentillesse et la bonté l'emportait sur le reste. Le cœur sur la main, il faisait passer son propre bonheur après ceux qu'il chérissait et il n'élevait pratiquement jamais la voix, se faisant le plus discret possible.  
Non, vraiment, ils n'avaient rien en commun, sauf peut être leurs possessivité pour le benjamin qui se demandait comment il était possible d'attirer autant de personnes alors qu'il avait toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire et ignoré. Et d'un coup, il devenait le personnage principal d'une histoire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un drama.  
D'un pas timide, il passait de pièces en pièces dans cet appartement encore plus luxueux que le précédent, se demandant pourquoi Ryo avait pris la peine de déménager à quelques rues à peine de son ancien abri. C'était légèrement stupide mais totalement en accord avec le côté démesuré de Ryo. Avec un sourire, il soupira de bonheur après avoir poussé une énième porte, heureux de _constater qu'il avait enfin finis par trouver la salle de bain. S'avançant doucement dans la pièce bleue, il entrepris directement d'ôter son son peignoir avec une lenteur presqu' exagérée. Il ne se l'avouerai ,jamais, mais il attendait patiemment le retour de Nishikido, espérant secrètement que celui ci ne revienne avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.  
La veille au soir, il n'avait eu de cesse de l'étonner, et sous cette douceur exquise, Tegoshi s'était sentit complètement fondre, de plus en plus amoureux de cet homme qu'il pensait complètement insensible.  
Entièrement nu, il se plaça sous le pommeau de douche et soupira de bonheur en sentant l'eau bouillante couler lentement sur son corps fatigué. Relaxante, apaisante, la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Même si sa vie était une succession d'évènements tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Même s'il n'avait pas totalement réglé tout ses problèmes avec Masuda ou Ryo. Même si certains doutes subsistaient par rapport à Yamapi... Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à un bien être intérieur purifiant, heureux de se sentir enfin... ENFIN aimé.  
Jamais il n'y avait réellement pensé depuis, mais Ryo l'avait bel et bien embrassé, lui témoignant son amour par un geste pourtant tellement simple. Ils avaient mélangé leurs souffles, s'étaient embrassés à en perdre la tête... Ça il ne l'oublierai jamais._

Quelques minutes après, Tegoshi sortit enfin de la douche, les cheveux trempés et le teint revigoré. Il se sentait bien. Tellement bien qu'il en venait à se demander comment son état d'esprit pouvait autant changé en si peu de temps. Il était si étrange par moment...  
Le cœur battant la chamade pour une raison totalement inconnue, il sortit de la salle de bain en frissonnant, surpris par le courant d'air froid qui s'insinua dans son cou. Riant à gorge déployée quand le petit chaton se précipita vers lui en miaulant, il se baissa pour le caresser avant de se figer complètement. Lentement, il leva des yeux avides vers la silhouette qui s'était dressé devant lui.  
Ryo lui faisait face, l'air sérieux, le scrutant en silence, les lèvres pincées.  
Soudainement, le temps semblait s'être figé tandis que Tegoshi admirait l'homme qu'il aimait comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois. La plus belle des perles, le plus exquis des hommes que la terre ai jamais porté le regardait avec dévotion, amour et tendresse... Chose que Tegoshi avait tant souhaité, tant désiré qu'il lui sembla que son cœur venait d'exploser quand Ryo lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu as fait la connaissance de Riya.

- Riya?

Ryo lui désigna le chaton d'un geste et Tegoshi ouvrit la bouche en souriant, se rappelant désormais du nom que Ryo lui avait donné.

- Pourquoi Riya?

- Pourquoi pas.

Tegoshi leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à lui passer devant pour se rendre dans le salon,quand Ryo le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, se collant immédiatement contre lui. Son souffle chaud balaya son visage avec une douceur exquise et Tegoshi laissa ses yeux se fermer en le sentant s'approcher dangereusement de ses lèvres closes. Sa respiration s'était accélérée sans prévenir, à la seconde même ou leurs deux corps s'étaient touchés. Dés que Ryo l'approchait ou le frôlait, sa réaction était systématique: Son cœur s'emballait, son souffle s'accélérait et son corps frissonnait, appelant le corps de Ryo comme un besoin inexorable à assouvir.  
Mais alors qu'il avait entrouvert les lèvres sous l'envie déjà présente de savourer les siennes... Alors qu'il avait accrochés ses longs doigts fins à sa chemise blanche impeccablement repassé _comme dernière bouée de sauvetage... Ryo lui adressa la parole d'une voix rauque, sensuelle et difficilement supportable pour le commun des mortels._

- J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.

Poussant un gémissement incontrôlable, Tegoshi l'agrippa un peu plus, se régalant de cette voix presque érotique qui résonna à ses oreilles de la plus exquise des façons.

- Déshabilles toi!

Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux sous l'ordre, fixant son regard hagard dans celui brulant de Ryo qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. En souriant légèrement sadiquement, le plus âgé recula pour lui permettre de lui obéir, et les mains de Tegoshi lâchèrent leurs prises pour finalement rester en suspens dans l'air, encore stupéfait par ses dernières paroles.  
Le silence de fit de nouveau, seulement perturbé par le souffle erratique de Yuya qui se répercutait contre les murs, en une douce mélodie que Ryo savourait. Il aimait le rendre fou de désir, le rendre pantelant et en sueur. Il en jouait même, jusqu'à ce perdre lui même...  
Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, Yuya esquissa un mouvement en tremblant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, jamais Ryo n'avait exigé ça de lui et jamais il n'avait eu à le faire. Évidemment, il aurait pu refuser. Mais inconsciemment, il trouvait ça... Excitant.  
Lentement, il porta ses doigts tremblant au t-shirt qu'il venait tout juste d'enfiler, les faisant glisser dessous pour l'empoigner avec douceur. Puis, sans le lâcher des yeux, il l'enleva, pour finalement le laisser tomber à ses pieds.  
Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés, et c'est avec un sourire que Tegoshi regarda Ryo se tendre légèrement quand il dirigea ses mains vers son propre jean pour l'ôter doucement.  
Mais alors qu'il s'attaquait en tremblant à sa ceinture, des bruits se firent entendre dans l'entrée, et Ryo tendit immédiatement l'oreille, aux aguets.

- Ne bouge pas.

Son murmure l'atteignit juste à l'instant ou Ryo s'était déjà précipitamment éloigné et il n'eut même pas l'opportunité de le retenir. Se baissant pour attraper son t-shirt et l'enfiler rapidement, il hésita longuement entre rester dans le couloir à attendre bien gentiment, ou... N'écouter que son instinct qui lui hurlait de tendre l'oreille pour découvrir l'identité de l'opportun.  
Finalement, sa curiosité eut raison de lui, et à pas de loups, il s'approcha dangereusement du salon. Ce qu'il vit lui comprima la poitrine douloureusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Légèrement surpris et tendu sous la visite inattendue de Yamashita Tomohisa, Ryo risqua un coup d'œil à sa droite afin d'être sur que Tegoshi ne se pointerait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'assister à ça.

- Je viens te rendre une petite visite avant de partir pour Osaka.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas venir cette semaine, j'ai du travail!

- As tu oublié que je n'avais aucun ordre à recevoir de toi mon amour?

En deux pas, il s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ne faisant pas attention à l'air paniqué de Ryo qui essaya vainement de le repousser à _l'aide de ses mains posées sur sa poitrine. Au bout de plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles Ryo perdait peu à peu son souffle sous le baiser possessif de Yamashita, le plus jeune s'écarta finalement avant de s'attaquer directement à son jean qu'il tenta de faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Écarquillant des yeux surpris, Ryo reprit finalement ses esprits avant de le repousser avec force, chose que Yamapi n'apprécia que très moyennement. Se rattrapant à un meuble pour ne pas perdre son équilibre, il haussa directement le ton, furieux._

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends?

- J'ai pas le temps!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, un coup de fil à passer et tu as une semaine de vacances si tu le désires.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit son portable de sa poche et commença à composer un numéro quand Ryo l'en empêcha.

- Non! Je vais finir mon travail à temps mais j'ai besoin d'être tranquille pour ça... Vas t'en s'il te plait.

De plus en plus suspicieux à mesure que le teint de Ryo devenait livide, Yamapi fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui, à la recherche d'une preuve quelconque.

- T'es tout seul?

- Oui...

- Menteur...

Son ton dangereux alerta immédiatement Ryo qui essaya de reprendre un air beaucoup plus sur de lui.

- Je suis seul. Pi, je dois vraiment, vraiment travailler. On se revoit dans une semaine.

- Je déranges?

Ryo tourna des yeux horrifiés vers Tegoshi qui était finalement sortit de sa cachette pour les affronter, le regard dur. Ses yeux noirs de colères plongés dans ceux intéressés de Yamashita, il tourna la tête au bout de plusieurs secondes pour affronter Ryo Nishikido. Aucun sourires, aucun regard brillant de malice... Rien que de la colère et de la déception. Un frisson parcouru Ryo qui tenta de reprendre la parole mais Yamapi fut plus rapide que lui. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches avec un sourire suffisant, il détailla lentement Tegoshi de haut en bas.

- Te revoilà toi... J'ai peine à croire que tu ai réussis à garder Ryo aussi longtemps.

- Il faut croire que j'ai de bons arguments.

- J'en aurai toujours quelques uns d'avances.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet

Le silence se fit de nouveau, nullement perturbé par Ryo, qui de toute façon, n'osait plus esquisser _un seul geste. Yamashita et Tegoshi s'affrontait du regard, et c'est avec une légère admiration que Ryo posa ses yeux sur le plus petit, son cœur s'emballant à la vue du charisme impressionnant qu'il dégageait. Pour une fois qu'il ne se laissait pas faire..._

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la?

Yamashita n'avait pas perdu son petit sourire arrogant mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. S'il était là, c'était que Ryo avait choisi de le faire entrer dans sa vie au même titre que lui et il se devait de mettre un terme à cette relation.

- A priori, Ryo avait besoin de réconfort.

Yamapi plissa légèrement les yeux mais se força à ne pas réagir excessivement. Le gamin avait pris de l'assurance depuis leurs dernières rencontres et il avait maintenant du mal à le terroriser. Qu'importe, il trouverait un autre moyen de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à partager. Tu devrai le savoir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas va, je te le laisse. J'en ai marre.

Il lâcha enfin le regard de Yamashita pour faire demi-tour et attraper sa veste posée négligemment sur une chaise. Mais alors qu'il allait l'enfiler, Ryo le stoppa d'un geste, attrapant son poignet en un geste possessif.

- Tu ne vas nul part!

Lui jetant un regard de pur haine, Tegoshi se contenta de se dégager violemment sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Enfilant sa veste, le regard finalement posé sur le sol devant lui, il ne releva pas les yeux quand il sentit Ryo le retenir par le bras de nouveau. Il avait sentit la présence de Yamashita devant lui, qui les fixaient silencieusement, le regard sombre. Il était proche de perdre son calme, sentant douloureusement que Ryo était en train de lui échapper. La peur de le perdre n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il avait de perdre contre un gamin de 4 ans de moins que lui. Il en allait de sa fierté!

- Nishikido-san, je te proposes de trancher.

Le silence devint pesant tandis que Nishikido fronçait les sourcils, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou. Pourtant, l'idée était tout sauf saugrenue! Il ne pourrait jamais garder les deux et il devait se faire une raison. Mais l'idée de perdre Tegoshi était peut être la plus insupportable... Bien que la plus envisageable. Quitter Yamashita n'était pas dans ses prérogatives. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon. Il lui devait tout et son amant le savait parfaitement, se permettant de lui poser un ultimatum.  
Tegoshi avait relevé les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Yamashita, la mine défaite.

- Ça ne sert à rien, je m'en vais.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui Ryo a décidé de choisir? Avec lequel de nous deux il compte passer le reste de sa vie? Celui qu'il aime le plus?

Tegoshi sembla réfléchir à la situation avec sérieux, se demandant s'il avait réellement le droit de lui demander une chose pareille. Si Ryo choisissait Yamashita, il s'écroulerait certainement dans la seconde... Mais l'idée de ne pas savoir et de rester sur un échec lui était insupportable. La _respiration rapide, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux. De douleur certainement.  
Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Yamashita se tourna enfin vers son amant qui n'avait pas lâché le bras de Tegoshi, les doigts tremblants._

- Alors Ryo? Tu n'as qu'à fournir un nom et nous respecterons ta décision.

- C'est grotesque! Je ne choisirai personne!

- Tu n'as pas le choix!

Ryo fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Tegoshi qui avait haussé la voix, les lèvres tremblantes de colère. Esquissant un geste pour le rapprocher de lui et le faire changer d'avis, Tegoshi se dégagea vivement et s'écarta relativement assez pour ne pas être de nouveau agrippé.

- Et fais le vite, qu'on en finisse!

Complètement dépassé par la situation, Ryo entrouvrit les lèvres dans l'intention de refuser de nouveau mais le regard de ses deux amants le scrutaient avec attention. Tandis que Tegoshi semblait incroyablement déçu, Yamapi lui, souriait sadiquement, sûr de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son jeune amant.

- Ce n'est pas si difficile mon amour. Tu choisis Tegoshi et avec lui, la jeunesse et l'inexpérience... Ou moi...

- ...

- Mais je me permet de te rappeler que cet appartement m'appartient. Que je dirige l'entreprise dans laquelle tu travail avec tant de passion, que c'est grâce à moi et à moi seul que tu ne vis pas dans la rue, en tant que gigolo... Et que tout tes amis... Sont avant tout les miens. Mais loin de moi l'idée de t'influencer mon amour...

Son ton amusé résonna aux oreilles de Tegoshi qui avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise en entendant sa longue tirade.  
Toute cette incertitude, ce refus de quitter Yamapi venait de là?  
Juste parce qu'il contrôlait entièrement sa vie?  
Se tournant rapidement vers Ryo, il croisa son regard désolé et son cœur se brisa en milles morceaux.

- Pardonne moi Yuya.  



	11. Chapter 11

_- Pardonne moi Yuya._

Le silence dans le salon était devenu électrisant. D'une pesanteur à couper le souffle et aucun des trois protagonistes ne sembla faire un geste pendant plusieurs secondes. Le regard blessé de Tegoshi n'avait pas quitté celui désolé de Nishikido. Leurs yeux sombres se noyaient l'un dans l'autre avec ferveur, semblant avoir oublié la présence dérangeante de Yamapi à quelques pas seulement.  
Perdus dans cette mer noire déchainée, celle qu'il adorait contempler par dessus tout, Tegoshi essayait désespérément de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il lui avait tout donné.  
Son amour, son innocence et sa naïveté. Il avait fait de lui la personne plus mature et exigeante qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui et son amour pour Ryo était incommensurable. Était-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un de cette façon? Avec autant d'ardeur, de force, de passion?  
Il lui avait fournis son âme entière, lui donnant la possibilité de la briser ou au contraire de la chérir. Il lui avait laissé entrevoir la possibilité d'être un jour totalement heureux entre ses bras. La lumière... Il l'avait entraperçu quand il l'avait pris contre lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et douceur. Quand il s'était emparé de ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait avec son cœur... Ryo était le seul homme qui y avait eu le droit et certainement le dernier. Jamais, jamais plus il ne se laisserait contrôler comme il l'avait fait. Nishikido lui avait arraché sa candeur... Et Tegoshi ne pourrait jamais la récupérer. Tegoshi Yuya avait changé... Et tout cela, il le lui devait.  
... Alors savoir qu'il l'abandonnait...  
Savoir qu'il choisissait consciemment de le mettre de côté pour poursuivre sa vie sans lui... Savoir qu'il allait l'oublier... Savoir que ses si beaux sourires complices ne lui serraient plus jamais adressé...  
Extérieurement, il ne réagit pas.  
Mais intérieurement, il sentit la déflagration de la nouvelle atteindre son cœur. Il sentit la douleur envahir progressivement son corps entier... Passer lentement dans ses veines tel un venin mortel, continuer son ascension jusque sa gorge qui s'assécha inexorablement... Monter progressivement jusqu'à ses yeux qui débordèrent lentement de larmes et c'est avec un gémissement torturé qu'il détourna les yeux pour essayer d'oublier le visage peiné de Nishikido qui le fixait encore avec tristesse.  
Yamashita n'avait quand à lui pas bougé, son sourire s'étirant lentement sur son visage à mesure que le jeune Tegoshi se sentait pâlir. La victoire était savoureuse, délicieuse et incroyablement excitante. Dans sa vie, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait. Le moindre de ses caprices, la moindre de ses envies était acceptée dans la seconde où il en avait fait la demande.  
Il avait n'eut qu'à faire semblant de pleurer quand ses parents avaient émis l'éventualité d'avoir un nouvel enfant. Il avait fait un caprice tel que sa mère avait même décidé de quitter définitivement son emploi pour se concentrer sur lui et lui seul.  
Pour lui, tout était si simple et il adorait ça. Rendre les gens dépendant de lui. Et Ryo était dans ce cas. Sans lui il serait encore à la rue, accédant sans détour aux désirs de ses clients. Vivant dans la débauche et la pauvreté la plus complète. Sans lui... Il serait déjà mort!  
Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage et il sortit les mains de ses poches pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre avec un amusement certain.

- Bon! Tu nous excuseras, mais Ryo et moi avons du temps à rattraper.

Il fit un pas vers eux mais contre toute attente, Ryo recula, fixant toujours Tegoshi. Yamashita se figea, les sourcils froncés et Tegoshi trembla légèrement quand Nishikido attrapa le bout de ses doigts délicatement pour les serrer tendrement dans les siens. D'une voix douce et enrouée, il prit la parole, cherchant son regard qu'il accrocha au sien.

- Pardonne moi Yuya. J'aurai besoin d'être seul avec Tomohisa.

_Détournant très rapidement les yeux, Tegoshi lâcha ses doigts avec tristesse, sentant qu'il perdait bien plus que l'homme qu'il aimait. L'image de ses doigts s'éloignant lentement des siens lui occupaient sans arrêt l'esprit quand il rentra chez lui, le cœur brisé. Il se fit bousculer maintes et maintes fois, mais ne se retournait jamais, se contentant d'avancer en aveugle jusque son appartement.  
Une fois devant la porte, il porta les mains à ses poches en tremblant, sentant déjà les sanglots l'envahir... Il s'était retenu de s'effondrer tant qu'il ne serait pas chez lui et il avait tenu bon jusque la. Mais la, la douleur le submergea, et tentant déséspérement d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure, il retint un gémissement. Il n'arrivait à rien, même pas à ouvrir une fichue porte!  
Se détestant de plus en plus alors que cette clé de malheur semblait vouloir éviter la serrure, il poussa un grognement de rage avant de laisser tomber son front contre la porte close. Les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues quand il retenta l'expérience.  
Finalement, c'est au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses qu'il entra dans son appartement et qu'il referma derrière lui, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière.  
Lentement, très lentement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait? Que Ryo lâcherait sa petite vie luxueuse pour se jeter dans ses bras? S'il avait su bien avant que Yamashita avait autant de contrôle sur sa vie, alors il n'aurait jamais plus céder à ses avances. Il n'aurait jamais cédé face à Ryo, sachant parfaitement qu'au final, il perdrait bien plus qu'il ne gagnerait.  
S'asseyant doucement sur le lit, il se laissa tomber en arrière pour fermer les yeux, laissant la douleur l'envahir insidieusement._

Il se réveilla dans le même état le lendemain matin, assourdit par le réveil qu'il renversa d'un geste impatient. Se redressant sur le lit, et renonçant à se regarder dans le miroir, il se jeta directement sous la douche, et quelques minutes plus tard, il était fin prêt pour commencer sa lourde journée de travail.  
Il n'était pas loin de pleurer toute les cinq secondes, mais il tenait bon, essayant de ne pas oublier qu'il l'avait en quelque chose sut dés le départ. Ryo l'aimait peut être... Mais Tegoshi n'avait rien à lui offrir.

- Teshi?

Il se retourna lentement vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeler et il tomba nez à nez avec Masuda qui fronça directement les sourcils en remarquant sa mine fatiguée.

- Teshi, t'es sur que...

- Ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Un grand sourire accompagna sa phrase et son collègue n'insista pas, préférant marcher en silence jusqu'au magasin. Du coin de l'œil, il ne cessait de le dévisager avec inquiétude, curieux de savoir s'il devait cet état déplorable à Nishikido-san, comme d'habitude.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Masuda n'y tint plus et le retenu par la main, nouant ses doigts entre les siens. Tegoshi s'arrêta à son tour, surpris par le geste de son collègue, mais il ne songea pas à le repousser.

- Tu es sur que ça va Teshi? Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, je t'écouterai.

Tegoshi le scruta pendant quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire tendre, leurs doigts toujours étroitement liés.  
_  
- Tout va bien Massu. Mais merci d'être la... J'en ai besoin. Merci beaucoup._

N'écoutant que son amour débordant pour le jeune garçon, Masuda se pencha alors pour le prendre dans ses bras. En premier lieu, Tegoshi se raidit, les yeux écarquillés... Mais bien vite, il oublia les passants et leurs regards curieux, se laissant lentement bercé par l'étreinte de son ami. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien assurer, il avait besoin de la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, pour oublier ce moment terriblement douloureux de son existence. Et même s'il ne devait pas lui fournir de faux espoirs, il lui demanda dans un souffle étranglé s'il voulait venir chez lui le soir même. Pour discuter.

Le soir même arriva bien rapidement pour les deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas spécialement vu le temps passer au magasin. Masuda avait fait tout son possible, et plus encore, pour le faire sourire et rire. Et même s'il s'était sentit ridicule plusieurs fois... Il avait réussis sa mission et il n'en était que plus fier.  
Dans l'ascenseur qui menait à son logement, Masuda couva son ami du regard alors que celui ci semblait perdu dans des souvenirs bien amers. Et... Il décida de remédier à ça. S'approchant doucement de lui, il réprima le violent frisson qui le parcouru rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et sans prévenir, il lui administra de terribles chatouilles au creux des hanches. C'était peut être une démarche puérile, toujours est-il que Tegoshi se plia immédiatement de rire et qu'il le supplia de s'arrêter, entre deux complaintes étouffées. Ne cédant pas à ses suppliques, Masuda se colla contre lui quand son ami tenta de s'échapper, le bloquant entre les parois de l'ascenseur et lui.

- Ma... Massu! Massu, a.. Arrêtes... Ça!

Son rire angélique lui faisait un bien fou, le sentir rire sous ses doigts agiles lui faisait agréablement plaisir, son corps contre le sien le faisait rougir et il se tendit immédiatement quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que ses yeux plongèrent bien malgré lui dans ceux plutôt haineux de Nishikido-san qui s'était figé dans le couloir.  
Masuda cessa tout mouvement, Tegoshi avait toujours les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, collé contre le puissant corps de son collègue. Et ce n'est que quand les portes se refermèrent qu'il ouvrit les yeux, essuyant les larmes qui avaient doucement perlé sur ses joues rouges. Repoussant lentement Masuda, il sembla se demander pourquoi son collègue était autant surpris et tendu, et sans s'arrêter de sourire, il appuya sur le bouton qui permit aux portes de l'ascenseur de se ré-ouvrir.  
Son cœur fit une violente embardée dans sa poitrine quand son regard s'accrocha à celui de Ryo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Habillé d'un simple jean, d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme d'affaire que Tegoshi avait rencontré une nuit d'hiver. Non la... Il était assez simple. Et terriblement... Sexy.  
Légèrement surpris de le trouver la, Tegoshi fit un pas, puis deux, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Il n'était pas assez fou pour espérer le revoir de si tôt, mais l'avoir face à lui le troubla bien plus qu'il n'avait osé se le permettre. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ou... NON! Il ne devait pas penser à cette éventualité. Cette éventualité qu'il avait peut être finis par le préférer à Yamashita en fin de compte.  
Derrière lui, Masuda ferma les yeux de douleur, avant de s'appuyer contre les parois de l'ascenseur. Il ne fit pas un geste quand les portes se fermèrent devant lui pour la deuxième fois, et au contraire, il appuya lentement sur le bouton du rez de chaussé. La défaite était rude... Mais à en voir la lueur d'espoir qui avait pris possession des yeux de Tegoshi, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

_- Ry... Nishikido-san. Tu... Veux quelque chose?_

- Tu n 'as pas perdu de temps.

- Pardon?

- J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici. A priori, tu n'as pas mis longtemps avant de me remplacer.

- Quoi?

- Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre!

- Je ne fais pas semblant, je ne comprends RIEN!

Nishikido poussa un profond soupir avant de détourner les yeux pour les poser négligemment sur un interrupteur qui avait, semble t-il, toute son attention.

- Que faisais tu avec Masuda dans cet ascenseur?

- Rien! On était juste en train de...

Écarquillant les yeux de nouveau, Tegoshi mit de longues secondes avant de sourire doucement en baissant les yeux.

- Il essayait de me remonter le moral.

- En te violant dans l'ascenseur?

- MAIS IL N'ÉTAIT pas en train de me...

Baissant violemment la voix en se rendant compte que n'importe qui pouvait apparaitre dans le couloir et entendre leurs conversations, il sortit les clés de sa poche et se mordilla légèrement les lèvres, nettement gêné.

- Tu veux entrer deux minutes?

Nishikido ne répondit pas, ni n'acquiesça, mais le regard brulant qu'il lui lança répondit pour lui. Baissant de nouveau les yeux, Tegoshi s'engagea dans le couloir et se figea soudainement en apercevant deux valises un peu plus loin, juste devant sa porte. Il allait se retourner pour l'interroger mais deux mains douces se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le forcer à avancer. Le cœur au bord des lèvres avec la grandissante impression qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, il s'avança lentement, et tourna la clés dans la serrure, en tremblant de plus en plus.  
Il n'osa pas se retourner vers Ryo, n'osa pas lui demander ce que tout cela voulait bien pouvoir dire. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que son petit cœur déjà bien fragile ne s'emballe pas pour rien. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Rien du tout... Et il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs.  
Il entra doucement dans son salon, toujours sans se retourner, et toujours en tremblant violemment d'impatience, il enleva sa veste qu'il posa doucement sur le canapé. Ryo était entré derrière lui, avait a priori rentrer les valises... Enfin, à priori... Parce que Tegoshi n'avait pas osé se retourner pour vérifier. En fait, il avait même fermé les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le souffle court... Heureux. Oui, heureux de le savoir près de lui alors qu'il s'était imaginé ne plus le voir du tout. Alors qu'il s'était dit que sa douce présence ne lui serait plus jamais accordé.  
Il sursauta quand Ryo se colla contre son dos et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque en entourant sa _taille de ses bras... Et un sourire de pure bonheur se refléta sur ses lèvres quand Ryo le serra toujours un peu plus fort. Fermant les yeux pour savourer l'étreinte, Tegoshi ne chercha même pas à l'interrompre, préférant en profiter un maximum._

- Quand j'avais 16 ans... Mes parents m'ont lâchement abandonné chacun leurs tours. Mon père est parti pour une autre femme. Et ma mère a finalement quitté le pays pour ne plus jamais le recroiser un jour... A partir de la, je me suis retrouvé à la rue, sans rien ni personne. J'étais jeune et malheureux et j'ai finalement été trainé par un homme qui n'en voulait qu'à mon corps. Et tout c'est enchainé très vite. Cet homme m'a en quelque sorte engrené dans un système de prostitution. J'étais devenu le petit jouet de tout les hommes importants de cette ville et... Ils ne me traitait pas toujours très bien... J'étais violé, torturé et battu continuellement, et c'est grâce à Yamapi si j'en suis sortit. Il m'a tiré de tout ça et m'a pris sous son aile. La seule chose que j'avais à faire, c'était de rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Et j'ai tenu parole... Jusque la.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps d'embrasser la nuque de son amant de nouveau.

- Il m'a offert un toit, un métier dans l'entreprise familiale... Une bonne place qui plus est... Et depuis, je vis dans le luxe le plus total, au dépends d'un homme qui se disait m'aimer de tout son cœur... Sauf qu'un jour, je t'ai rencontré...

Un nouveau baiser un peu plus long et Tegoshi ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes l'envahir progressivement.

- Et en même temps, j'ai découvert qu'il entretenait une liaison avec un autre homme. J'ai eu du mal à le supporter et je suis venu te trouver... La douceur, la tendresse et l'amour... Je n'y ai jamais eu le droit et en recevoir autant d'un coup a eu le mérite de me surprendre... J'en ai voulu plus, toujours plus... Et j'ai découvert ce que c'était que d'être réellement amoureux de quelqu'un... Tu m'a fait découvrir des sentiments nouveaux... C'est déjà dur pour moi de l'avouer, ne me fais pas répéter ça s'il te plait...

Il sourit contre sa peau, et Yuya esquissa un faible sourire à son tour, de fines gouttes salées perlant sur sa peau rougis.

- Le choix a été fait très rapidement même si j'ai beaucoup hésité. Yamapi m'avait tout apporté, tout donné... Je m'en voulais de l'abandonner maintenant. Et j'aurai certainement toujours une dette envers lui... Sauf que vivre sans toi... Je ne peux pas...

Les bras qui entouraient Tegoshi se délièrent et il se retrouva seul, debout, la présence chaude de Ryo l'ayant quitté. Il pleurait doucement, silencieusement, et il s'arrêta de respirer quand il entendit Ryo l'appeler doucement derrière lui. Au ralentit, il finit par se retourner, et il eut une expression des plus choqués en voyant ce que Ryo portait dans ses bras, à quelques pas à peine de lui.

- Riya...

La petite boule de poil regardait partout autour d'elle en reniflant comme un petit diable. S'approchant lentement de Tegoshi de nouveau, Ryo lui mit le chaton dans les bras, mais ne s'éloigna pas, gardant bien au chaud le petit animal entre leurs deux torses. Lentement, il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, se régalant de son souffle rapide sur son visage.

- Je suis difficile à vivre, autoritaire, arrogant, jaloux et possessif. Je déteste avoir tord et perdre m'est insupportable... Je prends beaucoup de place, je ne sais pas cuisiner et j'ai une humeur massacrante le matin... En plus de ça... Je n'ai plus d'emploi, plus d'appartement et encore un peu _d'argent pour vivre confortablement pendant 3 mois à tout casser._

Lentement, et sans accorder de l'importance au regard désireux de Tegoshi posé sur lui; il lui enleva le chat des bras qu'il posa doucement à terre, et en se relevant, il s'approcha un peu plus, posant ses mains sur les fines hanches de son amant.

- Je déteste prendre ma douche tout seul... Je dors à droite dans le lit...

Tegoshi éclata de rire alors que Ryo, souriant, l'embrassait légèrement dans le cou.

- Et j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir faire l'amour à longueur de journée, n'importe ou... N'importe quand...

- ...Ça me va.

Le sourire de Ryo s'étira tandis qu'il mordillait légèrement le lobe de son oreille... Et reprenant son sérieux, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tegoshi.

- Malgré tout ça... Est ce que tu veux toujours de moi?

- Oui!

Nishikido releva la tête et plongea son regard brulant et impatient dans celui brillant de tendresse de Tegoshi.

- Tu peux prendre autant de place que tu veux chez moi, pour une durée indéterminée. Je prendrai soin de toi aussi longtemps que tu m'aimeras.

- ...

- Par contre...

Ryo fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite alors que Yuya se mordait les lèvres doucement, apparemment contrarié.

- Par contre... Moi aussi je dors à droite.

Un éclat de rire joyeux et insouciant retentit dans l'appartement silencieux, et ne se retenant plus du tout, Ryo se pencha en avant pour prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, sentant enfin le poids sur sa poitrine disparaitre à mesure que Tegoshi entourait son cou de ses bras. Lentement, il passa un genou entre les jambes de Yuya et à l'aide de sa bouche, il recueillit le gémissement qui accompagna son geste.

- Sauf que je suis très... Convaincant.

Tegoshi s'autorisa un sourire avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour permettre à leurs deux langues de se rencontrer. Avec une lascivité incroyable et un passion débordante, le baiser s'éternisa, avant que Tegoshi ne lâche son cou pour descendre ses mains jusque la ceinture de Ryo. La respiration sifflante et saccadée alors que Ryo dévorait ses lèvres, Tegoshi prit un peu plus d'assurance. Le sentant se tendre sous ses doigts, il déboucla la ceinture, ouvrit la braguette, avant de passer doucement ses mains à l'intérieur.  
C'est avec un sourire que le gémissement profond de Ryo l'atteignit, et attrapant le lobe de son _oreille entre ses dents, Tegoshi la mordilla longuement, sans pour autant arrêter ses mouvements lents de poignets._

- Moi aussi Ryo... Moi aussi...

FIN


End file.
